


See My World Through My Eyes

by A_Marie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marie/pseuds/A_Marie
Summary: What happens when Rory returns home and the holidays are coming up? Logan and the boys join Rory and Lorelai for a Gilmore Girl Christmas in Stars Hollow.





	1. The First Snow Fall in Stars Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted to another fanfic archive, Illusive, under the pen name Jersey. Story remains the same with minor changes.

It was tradition....the first snow fall. Every year for as long as she could remember, during the very first snow fall of the year, Rory and her mother went for a walk. They would bundle up and walk through Stars Hollow, even if it was before dawn, they always would walk. When they finished their walk, they would warm up in front of the fireplace at their house or at Luke’s Diner if it was open. It was the one time that hot chocolate replaced their usual coffee preference.

This year would be no different. Rory had moved in with Richard and Emily and left Yale after she stole a yacht with Logan. She had served her community service, worked for the D.A.R., stayed away from her mother and her home and then it all came falling down. She and Emily got into an argument and Rory had everything packed and moved before Emily came home. Rory ran to the place she always ran to, Stars Hollow. She drove quickly to Stars Hollow, but began to slow as she became closer. She didn’t know what to do or where to go. So she went to the place that her and her mom always frequented, Luke’s Diner. As soon as she stepped inside, and the bell jingled above her head, she caught her breath in her throat. Her mom was sitting at the counter, and she slowly turned when the door opened. It took a split second before Rory quietly whispered ‘Mommy.’ and launched herself at her mother.

Lorelai had never expected to see Rory walk into Luke’s, especially since it was almost 10pm and he was getting ready to close. When she heard Rory whisper ‘Mommy’, she knew her baby had come home. They shared a hug that lasted for minutes, if Luke hadn’t cleared his throat, they would probably still be hugging. When they finally pulled away, they both spoke at a rapid pace, apologizing and promising for it to never happen again.

That day was a few months ago, since that day, they had shared their first Thanksgiving at the Inn, with all their friends and family. Sookie made a feast fit for royalty and it seemed everyone in Stars Hollow had attended. They went around the table to say what they were thankful for, Rory was thankful for her mom and her soon to be stepdad, and for seeing the light at the end of a very dark tunnel. Lorelai had been thankful to have her baby girl home, Luke was thankful to have both of ‘his’ girls home and safe in Stars Hollow and the sentiments seemed to echo around the table. They had a world-famous (in the world of Gilmore famous) Movie Night almost every night. Luke had made himself scarce so they could have time to re-bond with each other. Their days were spent looking at bridal magazines and talking about weddings. 

It was the first of December when Rory got the letter. It was a letter from the Office of the Registrar at Yale University saying that the estate of Lorelai Gilmore had paid the remaining tuition and fees for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore through the next 3 years. Rory had been cut off financially from the Gilmores when she moved out, this was a welcome surprise. 

It was the fifth of December when Rory received a letter from a W. Anderson, Esq. The letter read very simply,

_Dear Miss Gilmore,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of the estate of your great-grandmother Lorelai Gilmore. In her will, Mrs. Gilmore stated that should you attend a college or university and not have the funds to pay for the tuition, there was a trust left for you to pay for tuition. There is also a trust set up that you shall acquire on your 25th birthday. She also left the enclosed letter for you. Should you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me._

_Very Truly Yours,_

_W. Anderson_

The letter from her great-grandmother had been very different, much less formal, and much more personal than Rory ever expected.

_My Dearest Lorelai Leigh,_

_Well my dear, if you are receiving this letter, it means you have decided to attend a college or university. It is my sincerest hope that you are, like your grandfather and your great-grandfather, a Yale Bulldog. I want you to know that it was never my intention to not see you. The relationship between your mother and your grandparents was very tense during your childhood, during your mother’s childhood. This caused a rift between your mother and myself. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t wish I knew more about you, my great-granddaughter, my second namesake._

_If Anderson has contacted you with this letter, it means I have bid farewell to this time and place and have joined my beloved in another time and place._

_I have left this letter in Anderson’s care with the instructions for him to give this to you at the appropriate time. If you are receiving this, then he must feel it is the appropriate time. He is a part of the Hartford circle after all, he most likely knows what is going on in your life. Emily never was very good at keeping her business to herself, or the business of her family, most especially yourself and your mother._

_Rory, please know that you are the love and pride of the Gilmore family name. You have made us quite proud, very much like your mother. Yes, your mother has made me proud. She stood for what she believed in, she struggled against the world that confined her, she raised a beautiful, loving, intelligent daughter, and most of all, she had the ability to accomplish all of this with grace, beauty and most of all, a love of life that she has since passed on to you._

_Please continue to make us proud, I wish you all the best in life._

_Love your great grandmother,_

_Lorelai Vivian Gilmore (the original Lorelai)_

It was the 7th of December when Lorelai had received a very similar letter. 

_My Dearest Lorelai Victoria,_

_Well my dear, if Anderson has contacted you with this letter, it means I have bid farewell to this time and place and have joined my beloved in another time and place._

_I have left this letter in Anderson’s care with the instructions for him to give this to you at the appropriate time. If you are receiving this, then he must feel it is the appropriate time. He is a part of the Hartford circle after all, he most likely knows what is going on in your life. Emily never was very good at keeping her business to herself, or the business of her family, most especially yourself and your daughter._

_Lorelai, you have made me so very proud. I was very disappointed when I first learned that you had left Richard and Emily’s house in Hartford with that sweet baby of yours. I know Rory was not planned, not at 16, but you faced the situation in front of you and you have raised a very loving, respectful, smart and beautiful daughter. You have done this while growing up yourself._

_I know that I was not a prominent figure in your life or in Rory’s, but please know, you were never far from my heart. I secretly and silently cheered you on as you began a journey to discover yourself, you have made a home for yourself and your daughter, without assistance from your parents. That could not have been easy and I know you worked hard for it, so that is why I set up a trust for you. This trust will pay for that Inn you always wanted to open, a wedding to match the Queen’s, and all your heart desires. You deserve it, and you have earned it, my dear._

_Please continue to make us proud, I wish you all the best in life._

_Love your grandmother,_

_Lorelai Vivian Gilmore (the original Lorelai)_

 

It was the early morning of December 8th, when Rory climbed the stairs of her house, just like she had done millions of times in her life, and crawled into bed with her mother. Lorelai felt the mattress shift and then Rory cuddle up next to her. She was reminded of all the times they had done this in Rory’s life, the time they lived in the potting shed at the Independence Inn, when they first moved into the house, every Christmas morning, every nightmare, every illness. It never bothered Lorelai, and she missed it when Rory was gone. 

Lorelai instinctively reached over and smoothed Rory’s hair, she knew from experience, Rory was already fast asleep again. Lorelai watched her baby girl sleep and thought back to all the times they had shared and then she remembered the first snowfall walk they took. Rory was about 5 and they were living in the potting shed at the Independence Inn. Lorelai had told Mia that it smelled like snow, and Mia chuckled and went about her business. Rory had come running through the lobby at top speed and collided into Lorelai.

Rory was so excited she was about to jump out of her skin when she told her mother the news. It had started to snow. Lorelai took a break and her and Rory rushed to the potting shed and bundled up. They walked hand in hand through the snow, around the town and back to the Inn. It was in that moment, when all the world was still and the snow was falling ever so lightly, that a tradition was born.

It hadn’t snowed yet this year. Lorelai looked over at Rory sleeping next to her and smiled, maybe it would snow now that Rory was home. Lorelai sank down into the mattress and fell asleep, content with the fact that her daughter was home and life was good.

About 4am, Rory woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed the snow falling out the window. She looked over at her mom, and for old times sake, threw her body onto her mother. _“MOMMY WAKE UP! IT’S SNOWING!”_ Lorelai was slowly being pulled from sleep and she thought she must be dreaming, because there was no way in hell Rory would throw herself on top of her mother like she had when she was a child, but as Lorelai opened her eyes, she was met with Rory’s eyes staring back at her. 

“Did you say snow?” Lorelai asked Rory, still a bit groggy.

“Yes, look.” Rory pointed out the window.

“Well what are we waiting for kid. I’ll get the coats, you go downstairs and get the boots and scarves out of the closet, oh and don’t forget the food dye in the kitchen.” Lorelai pushed out of bed and began throwing an extra pair of clothes on to help keep herself warm.

Less than 10 minutes later, Rory and Lorelai met at the bottom of the stairs, they finished throwing coats and scarves and hats on and headed for the door. They stepped on to the front porch, looked at each other and smiled. Lorelai leaned over and put her arm around Rory’s shoulders.

“Let’s go, kiddo.” The two of them headed off the porch and into their very own winter wonderland.

They walked in silence for awhile, stopping just once to put yellow food coloring in the snow outside of Taylor’s house. It was tradition, they knew how much it annoyed Taylor to find out that whatever animals were out were only peeing in his yard on his snow. Little did he know that two very sneaky Gilmores were actually the animals responsible.

After having their fun, they continued their walk in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. It was Rory who broke the silence first.

“Hey mom.”

“Yeah kid?” Lorelai looked over.

“Do you regret the life we’ve had. I mean, do you regret keeping me? You always say you don’t, but do you?”

Lorelai stopped walking and stared at Rory, “I have never, for not one moment regretted any of the time I have had with you. From the first moment I saw you, I knew there was no one else for you. It had to be me, you were mine. What brought this on?”

Rory looked at her mother, “I just, I saw a different side to Grandma and Grandpa, and I can’t imagine going through this at 17 and being alone. I mean, you had me at 16 and left a year later. I’m 21 and I’m hurt by how they acted towards me, I can’t imagine going through it at 17 and being their daughter! I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate all you’ve given up for me.”

“Rory, I know you appreciate it, you came back, that’s what’s important. Everything else is secondary. You know what my favorite memories are?” Rory shrugged her shoulders, “They are all the ones I have of you growing up, saying your first word, climbing the stairs, all of it, those are the moments that define me. “

Lorelai and Rory started to walk again. “There was this one time,” Lorelai smiled at the memory before continuing her story, “we were at the Independence Inn and Mia asked you what you wanted for Christmas, and very seriously you looked at her and said you wanted a library card. She thought it was beyond precious that a 7 year old wanted a library card. So she asked you why, and you very seriously said that you knew we couldn’t afford the books you liked, so if you could borrow them, it wouldn’t cost us much money at all.”

Rory smiled, “I never told you that story, how’d you find out?” 

“From Mia of course. She couldn’t believe how selfless you were at just 7. So she went and got you that library card for Christmas, along with about 15 books that you had wanted to buy but we couldn’t afford. She didn’t tell me about your wish until the day after Christmas, she didn’t want to ruin anyone’s day by talking about money. That’s my favorite memory of you...well that and you and Logan getting hot and heavy at my parent’s vow renewal.”

Lorelai and Rory laughed. They noticed that Luke was coming down to the diner. Rory looked at her watch. “Wow, mom it’s already 5:30am - I didn't realize we were out here so long.”

Lorelai grabbed Rory’s arm, “Well let’s see if we can get us some hot chocolate.”

Before they made it to the diner door, Lorelai and Rory noticed that Luke already had two steaming cups on the counter and two blankets neatly folded next to them. Rory leaned over to her mother. “He’s a keeper.”


	2. Inviting Boys to an All Girls House

Lorelai and Rory entered the diner and caused the bell above the door to jingle. Without turning around Luke spoke, “I expected to find you staring in the doorway, the snow started real early.”

“We’ve been walking for an hour and a half.” Rory stated.

They slipped off their coats and jumped onto the stools and wrapped their hands around the steaming mugs in front of them. Luke came from behind the counter and grabbed the blankets. He wrapped one around Rory and kissed the top of her head. An action that did not go unnoticed by Lorelai who happily smiled at the image in front of her. The two people she loved most, just like a real family.

Luke then grabbed the second blanket and placed it around Lorelai’s shoulders, leaned in to kiss her cheek and held her close for a few moments. Lorelai reached out to touch his hand and closed her eyes as she leaned back into his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for my girls.” Luke gave her one last squeeze and went about preparing to open the diner for business.

Lorelai and Rory sat at the diner for another hour and teased Luke and watched some of the customers come and go. Kirk came in and surveyed each individual table before deciding to sit at the counter. Gypsy came in and got some muffins to go, Miss Patty and Babette came in and began to gossip about everyone in town, when Taylor came in and went on and on about the re-enactors performing a reenactment of the first winter for the soldiers in Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Rory decided to head home.

Luke said goodbye and watched the two women walk out of the diner arm in arm, giggling like little girls.

After the diner, Lorelai and Rory went home and both fell asleep on the couch. They were awoken a few hours later by Rory’s cell phone ringing. Lorelai pulled a pillow over her face and screamed for it to stop. Rory reached over and saw the number. It was Logan.

Things had been patched up between them. Rory found out from Honor on Thanksgiving that they had broken up. A week later, Rory and Lorelai came back to the house to find a basket of coffee from around the world, an even bigger basket of candy and videos. They both knew it was from Logan, Lorelai commented that she could begin to like him if this became a common occurrence. Rory called Logan a few days later and made plans to meet up.

_They met at a coffee shop in Hartford, just minutes from Yale. Rory walked in, unsure of how to approach Logan, so she made sure to arrive early, ordered coffee and sat at a table by the window. She sat there and her mind wandered to the last time she was here._

_She sat a few tables over with Finn just a few days after Thanksgiving. Finn had been at the Huntzberger mansion when Honor had yelled at Logan for not even having the decency to tell Rory they had broken up, she yelled about breaking Rory’s heart and about falling in love and not even seeing it in front of him._

_Finn called Rory as soon as he left and made a coffee date. They had met up and Finn asked Rory about life in Stars Hollow, away from the hoopla of society and the Gilmores. He asked about the Dragonfly, her mother and the engagement, Rory’s plans for the future, all the while avoiding the conversation of Logan or Yale. Rory was happy that he spoke to her as his friend, not as the girlfriend of his friend. Rory smiled at the memory._

_Rory was pulled from her memory by the presence of someone standing at her table. She looked up and saw Logan standing before. “May I?” He asked, motioning to the seat across from her._

_“Of course.” Rory smiled slightly._

_Logan took the seat and looked Rory straight in the eyes. “I’m an idiot.”_

_Rory was taken aback by Logan’s bluntness. “Just jump right in Huntzberger. Most conversations start with ‘Hi, how are you?’ but hey, if you wanna just jump right in.”_

_Logan chuckled. “I had to get it out. But I am terribly sorry. Hello Ace, how are you?”_

_“I’m doing very well thank you.”_

_“Thank you for meeting me here, Ace. I know it’s out of your way.”_

_“It’s not that far out of my way. I should get used to it.”_

_Logan looked at Rory slightly confused. “You should get used to it?”_

_“Yes, I should. It’ll be a long drive if I don’t get used to it.”_

_“You’re coming back to Yale?” Logan tried not to sound as excited as he felt._

_“Why don’t we start at the beginning? Why you asked me here and then we’ll get to the present. How’s that sound?”_

_Logan nodded. “I asked you here because I made a huge mistake. When you left me at the pub after that disastrous dinner with Jess, I thought you had left me permanently. So I went home for the holiday, and while Honor and I were hiding from our parents, I told her that we broke up. I told her what had happened and she called me an ignorant moron who was jealous. I’ve never been jealous before, and I didn’t like it. So I shut down, I crawled into my own head and I couldn’t get over you. Then, Honor called you and after she hung up with you, she pulled me aside. We were barely away from the family when she started yelling and carrying on about how if I was a real man I would have actually told you that we broke up, she told me that I was stupid for letting a woman like you go. She also told me that if I knew what was good for me, I would try to make it up to you and win you back.”_

_Rory smiled slightly, “So you sent me a basket of coffees and candy?”_

_“They are your favorite things, correct?”_

_“They are, and if it’s any consolation, my mom’s not so much for hating you anymore.”_

_“So does this mean you forgive me?”_

_“You hurt me really bad, Logan. You didn’t even tell me we were breaking up. I don’t know if it’ll be that easy to forgive you.”_

_“Please tell me you’ll try.”_

_“I’ll try Logan. That’s all I can promise.”_

_Logan nodded his head in understanding. They sat there for the next hour and caught each other up on their holiday plans and Rory explained she would be back at Yale in just a few short weeks. Logan felt whole, for the first time since the dinner with Jess, he felt complete, Rory made him a whole person._

Rory was taken from her memories by her mother kicking her legs and yelling for Rory to **‘ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE’**...Rory obliged and flipped her phone open.

“It’s way too early to be calling a Gilmore.” Rory stated without saying hello.

Logan chuckled on the other end. “Sorry, Ace but it is almost noon.”

Rory checked her watch that was sitting on the table. “That’s no excuse. We were sleeping. We went on our snow walk.”

“Snow walk? Do I want to know?” Logan asked.

“I’ll explain it one day. So what’s up?” Rory asked.

Lorelai pulled the blanket off her head and shot Rory a look that clearly said _‘You are so not staying on the phone when I’m trying to sleep.’_

Rory shot back a look at her mother that said _“Get over it, I won’t be on the phone long.”_ Lorelai threw the blanket back over her head and snuggled into the couch once again.

Rory snuggled down as well, keeping the phone to her ear. “So Logan, what brings you to calling me at noon and waking me up?”

“Well, Ace, I was just calling to see what your plans were for Christmas. Seeing as how the Huntzberger parents have decided they need a vacation in Tahiti sans children, Honor will most likely be spending the holidays with Josh’s family. So it looks like it’s just me & the guys, care to join us?”

“Colin and Finn don’t spend the holidays with their families?” Rory questioned.

“Well Colin’s dad and wife number whatever are spending the holidays in Switzerland and Colin had enough of Switzerland after the last boarding school situation and Finn, well Finn hasn’t been drunk enough for a holiday with his parents in about 4 years. He insists there is not enough alcohol in the world to keep him as good and drunk as he would need to be.”

Rory giggled “Well, as much as I would like to say i’d spend the holiday with you, I can’t. I’m spending it in Stars Hollow with my family.”

Lorelai was listening to Rory’s side of the conversation and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when Rory said she was spending the holiday in Stars Hollow.

Logan was a bit dejected, mostly because he couldn’t imagine wanting to spend a holiday with his family, he usually spent it with them because he had to. It was a family obligation. Finn had been spending the past few years with them as well, and Colin usually showed up by dessert if he wasn’t there for the whole meal.

“No problem, Ace. Just tell me that you’ll save some time for us during break.”

Rory smiled “You got it.” Rory yawned.

“You go back to sleep, Call me later.” Logan said, having heard Rory yawn.

“Ok. I will. Bye.” Rory flipped her phone closed when she heard Logan repeat bye.

She snuggled down into the couch and wiggled her toes against her mother’s stomach. “I know you’re awake, you aren’t that good at pretending.”

Lorelai threw the blanket back. “I guess this means I’m out of the running for the Oscars then.”

Rory laughed, “You were never in the running.”

They lay in silence for awhile, Rory assumed her mother had fallen back to sleep and she was just about to do the same when she heard her mom speak. “You can invite him to join us at the Inn for Christmas, no one should spend a holiday alone, no matter how rich and spoiled.”

Rory smiled to herself, knowing it took a lot for her mother to offer that. “Well it’s not just Logan, it’s Logan, Finn and possibly Colin.”

“They’re all welcome for a Gilmore Christmas.”

Rory crawled to her mother’s side of the couch so their heads were next to each other. Rory snaked her arms around her mother and Lorelai shifted to put her arms around Rory. “Thanks Mom.”

Lorelai leaned over and kissed Rory’s head. “Anytime, hon.”

They fell asleep like that, curled up together, just like when Rory was a little girl.

**December 23**

It had been a few weeks since the snow walk. Rory had called and invited Logan, Finn and Colin to a Gilmore Christmas. Logan had accepted for all of them saying he was sure the other guys were going to be joining him as well. A few days after Logan and Rory talked, Colin had called Rory asking what he could contribute to the holiday. Rory had told him nothing, Lorelai, hearing this yelled that they’d love matching Gucci wallets. Rory just told Colin to ignore her mother in the background and not to worry. Everything was taken care of, the boys would be staying in a room at the Inn or if they wanted to, they could sleep on the living room floor, Sookie was cooking the Christmas dinner at the Inn, Luke would take care of breakfast in the morning since the girls usually ended up at Luke’s on Christmas morning, it was only right that he brought Christmas breakfast to their house now.

Rory and Lorelai were sitting side by side on the couch, in silence, not moving. The boys were due to arrive any moment and all of a sudden, they were nervous. Their Christmas couldn’t hold a candle to the lavish Christmas celebrations they were sure the boys had experienced in their lives.

Before either of them could speak, they heard a car pull up and saw headlights in the window. They looked at each other and their eyes said it all. It was now or never and they were scared. Lorelai was scared that their small town Christmas would ruin the relationship between Logan and Rory because they weren’t society elite. Especially now since the estrangement from Richard and Emily. Rory was scared for the same reason. The only times Logan had been to Stars Hollow, he had never stayed more than a few hours. It was easy to love the quaint town for a few hours, but a few days, that was a whole new story.

Lorelai reached over and grabbed Rory’s hand. “Let’s go meet our guests.” She pulled Rory up from the chair and they headed to the door, together.

Rory opened the door and her and Lorelai stood and watched as the guys unloaded their bags from Finn’s sleek, black SUV. Lorelai leaned over to Rory, “Think he’ll let me drive his truck?”

Rory smiled at her mother, thankful that they were still themselves and not the two pod people mutes that had been on the couch a few minutes earlier. “I don’t know. If you ask, leave out the deer story.”

“Oh child of mine, the deer was when you were driving illegally at 16, not me.”

Rory looked at her mother, “Maybe in your story.”

Before they could say anything else, Logan, Colin and Finn were on the porch. “Hey guys. Come on in and we’ll do introductions.”

The 3 boys followed the 2 girls into the house and immediately took in their surroundings, the house was filled with knick knacks and a couch and chair that look comfortable and there were pictures all over the place, very different from the houses they called home. After coats were hung, the introductions began.

“Mom,” Rory started “you remember Logan.”

Lorelai smiled, “Yes I remember Logan, it’s nice to see you, welcome to Stars Hollow.”

Logan smiled back, “Thank you for inviting us.”

Finn stepped forward. “I’m Finn, Ms Gilmore.”

Lorelai’s smile suddenly seemed to fade, “When did my mother get here?” Then she and Rory giggled, the boys looked at each other, confused. “Please, no Ms Gilmore, I’m not THAT old, call me Lorelai and it’s nice to meet you.”

Colin extended his hand to her and Lorelai took it and shook his hand. “I’m Colin, and as Logan said, thank you for inviting us.”

“It’s our pleasure, we just hope you enjoy your time here. So now that everyone knows everyone, would anyone like some coffee, tea, hot chocolate, soda or really nasty water from the sink?”

“Coffee for me, please.” Rory said.

“Me too, please.” Logan added.

“Soda for me, please.” Colin said.

“I’ll take a soda as well, do you need any help?” Finn offered.

“No I can manage, I’ll be right back.” Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen and Rory sat in the living room with the boys. They were all walking around the room looking at the pictures and the tree. 

“Gentleman, we have Christmas stockings and there’s stuff in them!” Finn exclaimed.

“Which will not be opened until Christmas.” Lorelai stated, reentering with the drinks.

“You bought us stockings, Ace?” Logan was very touched by this sentiment.

“Mom and I did. You can’t have Christmas without presents and stockings.” Lorelai winked at Rory, at the memory she knew they were both having. “You also have some presents under the tree, but like Mom said, they have to wait till Christmas.”

Colin walked over to the doorway where their bags were still sitting. “Then I guess it’s ok that we put these presents under the tree as well? They’re our presents to each other and to you both.” 

“Of course, our presents don’t bite, I don’t think.” Lorelai gave the boys a panicked look, then softened. “If you plan on hanging with us, you need to lighten up fellas.”

The five people spent the next 2 hours talking about the upcoming holiday and what the plans were. It was decided that the boys would spend the weekend on the living room floor. About 10pm, Lorelai said her goodbyes and told Rory she would be heading to Luke’s for the night.

Rory gave the guys the grand tour of the house and they all settled back in the living room to hang out before bed. Logan and Finn were admiring the tree and all the ornaments and Colin was looking at all the pictures around the room. None of the three had ever been in a house that had homemade ornaments on a Christmas tree. The trees they had always been around were pre-lit and decorated by a maid or some other staff member. All the ornaments matched and the tree looked like something out of a magazine.

“Hey Ace, what’s this? Our new home, 1994? You haven’t lived here your whole life?”

Rory shook her head. “Nope, mom and I moved here when I was 10.”

“Where’d you live before here?” Finn asked.

Rory wasn’t ashamed, but she wasn’t so sure she was ready to share that part of her life. The three guys noticed that she seemed to pause awhile, as if she were thinking of what to say. “We lived just outside of Stars Hollow, by the Independence Inn, it’s no longer there but it was on the outskirts of town. We lived there from the time we left Hartford to the time I was 10 and then we moved here.”

Rory shared a few more memories when they asked about specific ornaments. There was a pair of Rory’s booties that Lorelai hung on the tree every year, they were the pair Rory had worn on her first Christmas. There was the fairy ornament that Babette had given Rory after the ‘fairy ring’ situation. There was also the ugly cactus ornament that they had bought because Lorelai thought it looked lonely on the shelf at the store, being as it was the last ornament left in the store that had not been sold.

Rory stayed with the boys until about midnight then said her goodnights and headed to her room. She heard the boys rustling in the living room and smiled. It was nice to have friends spend the holiday with them. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

_Meanwhile_

Logan, Colin and Finn were trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. They couldn’t remember a time they had ever stayed on a floor, so this was a new experience for them, but staying at the Inn just didn’t feel right. They wanted to experience the whole Gilmore Christmas. Rory always spoke of her mother and her town with such warmth and heart that they wanted to experience it, just like Rory did.

They finally settled on sleeping with their feet by the fireplace, their heads by the couch. Logan ended up in the middle with Colin on his right and Finn on his left. Lorelai and Rory had left about a dozen pillows and just as many blankets, not knowing what they needed to sleep. So the boys divided the pillows and blankets between themselves and they settled in to sleep.

“I see where Rory gets her personality from, she’s just like her mom.” Colin stated to no one in particular.

“Yes, she is. I think this will be a good weekend.” Logan responded. There was slight sigh from Finn which signaled he had fallen asleep. Logan and Colin decided to do the same.


	3. Dancing in the Bedroom & Coffee in the Kitchen

It was about 7am when Rory woke up, she smiled thinking it was Christmas Eve and she was spending it not only with her Stars Hollow family but part of her Yale family. She knew the boys wouldn’t be up for a few more hours, they’d be lucky if they got Finn out of bed by 3pm. Rory stretched and then headed out into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Rory walked into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge. It was from her mother and simply read. _Inn - 330pm, Luke’s dinner? Cell it._ Rory had to giggle at her mother’s short hand for, _I’ll be at the Inn until 330pm. Do you want to meet at Luke’s for dinner, call my cell._ Rory started a pot of coffee and grabbed her cell to call her mom.

“Love Shack, if the room’s a rockin don’t come a knockin’.”

“Hi mom.” Rory couldn’t believe her mother’s energy level this early, she must have already had her coffee.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Well I just got your note, I didn’t realize you were coming back here this morning.”

“I wasn’t planning to but Luke had a delivery at 530am, and I woke up and had a cup of coffee and 5 cups later it was only 6am. So I ran home, well not ran because that’s against the Gilmore Girl rule book, but I went home and showered there and then I wrote you a note and came here to the Inn.”

“Ah gotcha, well I think dinner at Luke’s is fine. I think I’ll just take the guys around and show them the town-”

“All 5 whole minutes of it...and that’s walking.”

“-and then we’ll maybe come visit the Inn for lunch and who knows what else.”

“Well I’ll be here, so I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Ok mom, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Rory closed her phone and sat down to her cup of coffee.

Logan began to stir when Finn kicked him. It was unintentional but Logan had a hard time falling back asleep. He smelled the aroma of coffee wafting into the living room and decided to check it out. He stood up, stretched and headed the few feet to the kitchen.

When he rounded the corner, he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Rory was sitting in her pajamas with little ducks in santa hats on them at the kitchen table with her eyes closed and a coffee mug to her lips. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was sitting cross-legged on the chair. Logan hated to disturb her but he couldn’t resist. He quietly tiptoed over to her and about fell down when Rory suddenly spoke.

“Good morning, Logan.”

“How’d you known I was in here?”

“I heard you get up in the living room, the house isn’t that big ya know. There’s coffee on the counter.”

Logan found a coffee mug, poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table across from Rory. “So Ace, what do we have planned today?”

Rory opened her eyes and the first thing Logan noticed was how much they sparkled as she thought of the plans for the day.

“Well I figured we could go for a tour of the town, lunch at the Inn, dinner at Luke’s, there’s the Christmas Eve Star Lighting tonight in the square, then we have the movie for the evening, Miracle on 34th Street. After the video, it’s bedtime and then Christmas morning.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Logan was very careful with his next statement, “Rory, I have a question for you and if you don’t want to answer that’s fine, but I would really like you to.”

Rory looked confused, “Ok, what’s up Logan?”

“Last night, when we asked you about the new house ornament, why’d you take so long to answer? Plenty of people have lived in more than one house. Colin has had quite a few, well mostly because his father usually gives the ex-wives the house and buys a bigger one for himself.” Logan noticed Rory’s eyes avoided looking at him as he spoke and she seemed to be staring at the floor, something that was very un-Rory like.

“It took so long to answer because I wasn’t sure if I was ready to share that part of my life with you.”

Now it was Logan’s turn to be confused. “That part of your life?”

Rory took a deep breath. “Yes, that part of my life. Let me start at the beginning. My mom got pregnant and had me at 16, we left my grandparents when she was 17 and I was a year. We arrived here in Stars Hollow because it was as far as she could get on the money she had. She found an ad in the paper for a housekeeper at the Independence Inn. So she went there, with me in tow and met Mia, the owner.

She told Mia that she was new in town and I think deep down, Mia knew she had run away. So Mia took us in. She gave mom a job and she gave us a place to live....” Rory paused and looked at Logan, “We lived in the potting shed at the Inn.”

Logan had a look of confusion on his face and Rory knew he was uncertain as to what she was saying, so she continued. “The potting shed was small, but it was ours. Mia gave mom an old bed from the Inn and some old linens and towels, she gave us some old furniture and some curtains. There was already a sink out there, as well as a toilet so the gardeners didn’t always have to go all the way up to the Inn, so Mia had a bathtub put in too. It was one of the old kind with the claw-feet, and mom put a really pretty curtain around it so it was like a real bathroom.

We lived there until i was 10, that’s when we had enough money to buy this house. Everything happened at that Inn, our first holidays, my first steps, my first words, mom’s 21st birthday, all the milestones of the first 10 years.

When we moved here we didn’t have a lot of furniture at first, we didn’t have a lot of anything for the house, but we eventually got everything we have here now. Mom made most of my clothes when I was little out of her old clothes. I lived a different way then you did. I don’t regret it and I’m not ashamed of it, but I didn’t know how you guys would react, what you would think. That’s why I hesitated.”

Logan’s heart broke at how sincere Rory was, she really did not want them to think less of her because of this. Logan got out of his chair and walked over to Rory, grabbing her hand to pull her up. When she was standing, he put his arms around her and held her close.

“I don’t think any less of you, if anything, I think even more highly of you and your mom, if that’s possible.”

Rory smiled, “You’re one of a kind Huntzberger, one of a kind.”

Logan squeezed Rory tighter, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Logan and Rory sat down to their coffees and waited for Finn and Colin to wake up. Colin was the first to wake up. He was definitely the morning person of Logan’s friends. He walked into the kitchen, said his hellos and poured himself some coffee. Rory excused herself to shower and get dressed.

As the hot water cascaded over her body, she closed her eyes and just hoped that Stars Hollow and her family there wouldn’t chase off Logan and his friends. They were an eccentric bunch, but Rory wouldn’t have them any other way.

As the hot water dwindled, Rory got out of the shower and threw on some jeans and a sweater. She grabbed the blow dryer and headed for the living room. By the time she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Logan and Colin were showered, dressed and sitting on the couch with the tv on while Finn was sitting up, looking very disoriented. Rory didn’t think she had been in the shower that long, but since she was using her mom’s bathroom, time must have gotten away from her. It was nice to have 2 bathrooms now, that meant there was no limit on how much time you got in the bathroom. That was very important when it came to the Gilmore Girls.

Rory walked over to Finn and leaned in front of him. “We’re leaving in 30 minutes, wake up.”

Finn looked up at Rory, “Love, I’m up.”

Rory turned to head to her bedroom to dry her hair, she yelled over her shoulder, “30 minutes Finn, I’m not kidding.”

Finn mumbled something about being bossy but nevertheless, he arose from the blankets and headed to the bathroom with his clothes to prepare for the day. Colin went about straightening the pillows and blankets that they had used the night before.

Suddenly, music started blasting from Rory’s room, Logan wasn’t sure but it sounded like, 70s/80s rock. Logan walked over to Rory’s room and leaned in the door frame, watching Rory dance around while blow drying her hair.

Rory was completely oblivious to the audience she had. The one thing her mother had taught her in life was to live it as if there was nothing more important than the little things. They spent many hours dancing around the house, singing into hairbrushes, spoons, even a vacuum handle a couple of times. Rory knew the song was ending and threw her head to the side one last time and spotted Logan in her doorway, staring at her with that smirk of his.

“How long have you been there?” Rory started to feel a bit of embarrassment, she figured Honor and her mother had never danced around the Huntzberger mansion to classic rock.

“Since the first chorus.” Logan pushed himself off the doorway where he was leaning and walked over to Rory who was now beginning to blush. “I have to tell you, I’ve never wanted to be a hairdryer so badly before.”

Rory burst into laughter, “You did not just say that to me.”

Logan started to laugh himself, “I did.” He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms behind her back. “You have some moves, Ace.”

“Do I now?” Rory leaned into Logan’s embrace.

“You do. I wonder what other moves you have.” Logan smirked at Rory again.

“Hmmm,” Rory pretended to be thinking, “I have this one,” She slowly pulled Logan’s face to hers and kissed him thoroughly as she pulled away she whispered, “And this one.” and kissed him again only more softly this time.

Logan leaned his forehead on hers when she pulled away. “I like your moves Miss Gilmore.” He leaned in and kissed her quickly and then pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m really glad you invited us to spend Christmas with you. There is no where I’d rather be.”

Rory smiled. “I’m glad you accepted. Now let’s go hit the town.” Rory pulled out of Logan’s embrace and grabbed his hand to pull him out of her room.

Rory and Logan entered the living room to find Colin sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

“Where’s Finn?” Rory asked hesitantly.

Colin put the paper down and looked at Logan and Rory. “I believe he said he was going outside, I wasn’t really listening to him though.”

Rory’s eyes got wide, she dropped Logan’s hand and quickly headed for the front door. If Finn was outside alone, Rory wasn’t there to introduce him that meant that....

Rory couldn’t finish her thought because as she opened the door, she spotted Finn standing in the front yard of Babette’s house talking to Babette about her gnomes.

Babette and Finn looked up at the sound of the Gilmore door opening.

“Hey there Suga!” Babette raised her hand in a wave.

Rory headed off the porch and over to the two, not noticing Logan and Colin following behind her.

“Rory, love, your fine neighbor Babette here was just introducing me to the gang.” Finn motioned to the snow covered gnomes in the yard. “She was also beginning to tell me an interesting story about a fairy ring and a certain brunette reporter.” Finn smiled brightly at Rory noticing the red creeping into her cheeks.

Rory smiled at Babette, ignoring Finn in the process. “Well Babette, since you’re already out here, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Logan.”

Logan extended his hand and Babette eyed him carefully before taking his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You be good to our Rory.”

Rory smiled at Logan, “You met Finn and this is our friend Colin.” Colin extended his hand as Babette eyed him as well. She took the outstretched hand and introduced herself before Rory could.

“I’m Babette, I live here next to Rory and Lorelai with my Morey.”

None of the guys questioned who Morey was and Rory was thinking it was best to get on their way.

“Babette, we have to be going. They guys are staying here for Christmas with us and I want to show them the town. We’re going to the Star Lighting tonight, maybe we’ll see you there.”

“Count on it, doll.” Babette waved as the 4 young kids headed back to the Gilmore house.

Colin spoke first as they put some distance between the neighbor and themselves. “Not to sound like an arrogant ass, but did she just check me out?”

Rory giggled. “No, she’s doing that as we walk away. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll score decently.”

Rory headed into the house and waited for the boys to follow. They stood on the porch for a minute, just taking in what had just happened. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.


	4. Feeling Violated....Just One More Service We Offer

Rory grabbed her bag from her bedroom and went back into the living room to see the boys milling around and checking out the photos that adorned the room.

“Hey love, you were a cute pumpkin.” Finn held up a photo of Rory dressed as a pumpkin for Halloween. She was about 2 or 3 in the photo.

“Why thank you Finn, that was cute but it definitely was not as cute as the year mom and I dressed as Wilma Wonka and an Oompa Loompa.”

“Don’t you mean Willy Wonka?” Colin asked.

“Nope, mom was Wilma Wonka, she made an outfit just like the movie except she had a skirt instead of pants. My friend Lane and I were the Oompa Loompas to her Wilma Wonka.” Rory smiled at the memory, “I’ll have to ask mom if she has the picture somewhere.”

“Halloween was never a big deal in my life.” Colin stated, Logan and Finn nodded in agreement.

A look of horror crossed Rory’s face, “Do not let my mom hear you say that. We go 110% for all the holidays, Easter, Christmas, New Years, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Flag Day, all of them.”

Logan walked over to her and slug his arm over her shoulder, “Let’s go, Ace. I want to see what this town has to offer.”

“You may change your mind in a few minutes.” Rory smiled up at him and kissed him lightly. “But if you insist, this way gentleman.” Rory made a sweeping motion towards the door.

The 4 young people were barely out the door five seconds when Rory’s phone started to play _Baby Got Back_. She quickly retrieved her phone and kept walking.

“Mommie Dearest.” She started without ever looking at the caller ID.

Lorelai gasped on the other end of the phone “No... wire... hangers. What's wire hangers doing in this closet when I told you: no wire hangers EVER? I work and work 'till I'm half-dead, and I hear people saying, "She's getting old." And what do I get? A daughter... who cares as much about the beautiful dresses I give her... as she cares about me. What's wire hangers doing in this closet? Answer me. I buy you beautiful dresses, and you treat them like they were some dishrag. You do. Three hundred dollar dress on a wire hanger. We'll see how many you've got if they're hidden somewhere. We'll see... we'll see. Get out of that bed. All of this is coming out. Out. Out. Out. Out. Out. Out. You've got any more? We're gonna see how many wire hangers you've got in your closet. Wire hangers, why? Why? Christina, get out of that bed. Get out of that bed. You live in the most beautiful house in Brentwood and you don't care if your clothes are stretched out from wire hangers. And your room looks like some two-dollar-a-week furnished room in some two-bit back street town in Oklahoma. Get up. Get up. Clean up this mess. “

Rory held the phone away from her ear and placed it on speakerphone so the boys could hear as well. They three boys all had wide eyes as they listened to the worked up lady on the other end.

Rory started to laugh as Lorelai finished her monologue, she quickly clicked her phone off of speaker. “How very Faye Dunaway does Joan Crawford.”

“Yeah, well I try. So did the boys enjoy the pre-show’s pre-show?”

Rory looked over to find Logan, Colin and Finn wandering around the town square looking at all the lights being set up. “I would say they did, they’re engrossed in the preparing of the lights.”

“Oh they started that already. Is Kirk there with the elf costume??”

Rory glanced over in the direction of Kirk and Taylor. “Yes, yes he is, but there’s a change this year.”

“Well don’t leave me in suspense, what’s happening over there??”

“Apparently Kirk is an elf, a reindeer and Mrs. Claus.” Rory started to laugh.

“That’s some threesome.” Lorelai started to laugh and Rory joined her.

“Mom, he’s wearing a dress with the elf shoes and stockings and a red nose.” Rory noticed Miss Patty headed for Colin, “Mom, gotta go, Patty is headed for Colin.”

“OHHHHHH, make sure she doesn’t do the drop and bend.”

Rory quickly mumbled an ok and headed in Colin’s direction, but was just a few seconds shy of Miss Patty, who was decked in red and holding some sleigh bells.

“Hey there, would you like to ring my bell.” Rory caught up to Colin and Miss Patty, just as Miss Patty started to speak.

Colin’s eyes got wide and looked to Rory for some help. “Miss Patty, hey, I’d like you to meet my friend Colin.” Rory quickly jumped to Colin’s aid.

Patty extended her hand for Colin to kiss. “Patricia LaCosta, but everyone calls me Miss Patty, you can call me whatever you like though.” She smiled at Colin.

Logan had to bite his tongue, he had never seen Colin so uncomfortable before and he was kind of enjoying it.

“Miss Patty, I’d also like you to meet my boyfriend Logan and our friend Finn.”

Miss Patty looked Logan up and down. “So you’re Logan.” It was a statement, not a question.

Logan finally understood what Rory had meant when she said, they may not be blood relatives with the people of this town, but they were her family.

“Yes, ma’am. I am Logan.”

Finn leaned into Logan, “Good job there, mate. At least you’re still forming sentences.” Logan pushed Finn away and tried to listen to Patty and Rory’s hushed conversation. They kept looking at the boys and then turning away and whispering some more.

“Did you ever feel like you’re on Candid Camera?” Colin asked. “I am really starting to feel that way. I feel....violated.”

Rory only caught the end of Colin’s sentence. “Oh well, that was the wrong part of the conversation to walk in on. Come on fellas, lots to see, well ok maybe not lots but let’s go. We have to meet mom and Sookie in an hour.”

The 4 continued to tour Stars Hollow, they saw the high school, Rory pointed out Luke’s Diner, Gypsy’s, Al’s Pancake World, Stars Hollow Public Library, Andrew’s bookstore, Black, White and Read, Kim’s Antiques and Doose’s Market. Rory explained what the re-enactors were doing, seeing as how they were standing in a formation in the middle of the day. They arrived back at the house with just enough time to pile into Rory’s car and head over to the Dragonfly.


	5. You Just Susan LUcci'd Her!

Rory pulled into the driveway at the Dragonfly and turned off the ignition. “Well boys, here we are, the Dragonfly Inn. Owned and Operated by Lorelai Gilmore and Sookie St. James.”

Rory got out of the car as did Logan, Colin and Finn. Rory pointed to the stables, “Cledus and Desdemona live in there.”

“I really hope those are the names of horses and that people don’t live there.” Colin said with a chuckle.

Logan noticed the look of hurt that Rory had on her face, Colin had said that last statement with such disgust that she took it personal. She had once lived in a potting shed at an Inn, though Colin didn’t know that, Logan now did he understood the look on her face.

“Yes, Colin. They are horses, and if you’re real good we won’t make you eat dinner out here with them.” Rory said with a half-smile, trying to hide her initial reaction.

Finn started up the stairs and opened the door for Rory and the others to enter first.

Rory walked up to the desk, “Michel, where’s mom?”

Michel never looked up, “What do I look like, a babysitter? I do not know where your mother is, and you are,” Michel looked up as he noticed Rory walking behind the desk towards the phone “...behind my desk, get away from my desk, this is not the Independence Inn. Go, shoo.”

Rory had to giggle at Michel, “Unlike the Independence, my mom owns this place, I can go behind the desk.”

Rory was about to pick up the phone when Lorelai came around the corner, “Hey guys, hey Rory, Michel.”

Michel looked at Lorelai with the annoyed look he usually had on when Rory or Lorelai or even a guest was around. “Your spawn is here and she brought minions.”

Rory leaned over to Michel, “Did you just imply I was the devil?”

“No, no dear child. Your mother is the devil, you are the spawn.”

Lorelai looked bored. “Michel, we will not go over this again. Pee-Pee and Choo-Choo do not count for Christmas dinner.”

“There names are Paw-paw and Chin-Chin!” Michel’s accent thickened as he got upset with Lorelai.

Lorelai and Rory held back their laughter, barely. “I am going to get away from you before I get your holiday germs. I will be back in an hour.”

Lorelai and Rory lost their battle of holding in their laughter as Michel walked out of the room. When they heard the front door slam shut, they laughed even louder.

“Close friend of yours?” Finn questioned, grinning slightly at the two women who were laughing like little girls.

“That is Michel.” Rory stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Michel is the thorn in my ass and the angel on my shoulder, we have quite a colorful history, he loves us, though he refuses to admit it.” Lorelai explained.

“Well kids, let’s get some lunch, Sookie is about to burst out of her skin, she’s been waiting all morning.”

Lorelai walked them into the dining room and Rory offered to go get Sookie.

Lorelai sat down with the boys, “So what do you think of our quaint little corner of the world?”

“You have some colorful characters here.” Colin stated, the other two just nodded their heads in agreement.

“Colorful? They give a whole new definition to the word.” Lorelai started to giggle. “Are you guys nervous?” She noticed they all looked slightly out of place and uncomfortable since they had walked in.

“I’m not going to lie to a pretty lady, YES.” Finn exclaimed, “Absolutely terrified.”

Once again the other two nodded along. Lorelai couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. “You have nothing to be nervous about. Rory and I are happy that you’re here and trust me....this town will move on to something new in a moments time. You’re just the ‘it’ thing right now. It’s not every day that we get trust fund babies spending any real time here. You think we’re a enigma, you’re just as much an enigma to the people here.” She noticed the boys didn’t look convinced. “Trust me on this one. Now, let’s just have a great weekend. After all it is Christmas and if you want a Gilmore Girl Christmas, you’d better lighten up and get prepared.” Lorelai winked at the boys as Rory came over to the table followed by Sookie.

“Sookie, I’d like you to meet Logan, Colin and Finn.” Rory pointed out each one as she said their name. She turned to the guys, “This is the unbelievable, unparalleled best chef at the Dragonfly, Sookie St. James.”

Sookie smiled widely at the three young men. She had heard a lot about all of them from Rory.

“Aren’t you the only chef here?” Logan asked.

Lorelai, Rory and Sookie all gasped. “He did it. He stole it, like that...poof and it was gone.”

Lorelai and Rory slowly nodded and looked down sadly.

“It was....poof.” Rory stated.

“Just....poof.” Lorelai agreed.

“What was poof?” Logan asked, now feeling bad for saying something out of line.

“You just totally Susan Lucci’d her. Wow, how very....wow.” Rory continued to shake her head shamefully.

“I’m beginning to feel like I need an interpreter.” Logan looked to Colin and Finn to see if they understood, both just shrugged their shoulders.

“How did I Susan Lucci her and who is Susan Lucci?”

“You stole her thunder, pulled the rug out from under her, ruined her entrance, took what was rightfully hers for so long....you....never mind, just know that you stole it and she’ll never get it back.” Lorelai explained

“And for the record, Susan Lucci is only one of the best soap opera actresses of all time who was snubbed for a Daytime Emmy for something like 18 years.” Sookie added in.

The three ladies watched the 3 boys digest what had just happened and they all burst into fits of laughter.

Rory leaned over and kissed Logan’s cheek. “I’m so sorry but if you wanna hang with the Gilmore Girls...well you gotta get Gilmored.“

Lorelai leaned on the table with a twinkle in her eyes. “And you, my fine new friends, have just been Gilmored. Thanks for playing, now let’s have lunch.”

Finn was the first to realize what had happened, then slowly started to laugh with Lorelai, Rory and Sookie. Eventually Logan and Colin had joined in as well.


	6. I Was 5

After a delicious lunch of crab cakes and french fries (Sookie insisted on making her best dish, her famous crab cakes and homemade french fries for the boys first lunch at the Dragonfly) and a dessert of chocolate cake with chocolate icing, Rory spent some time showing the boys around the Dragonfly and before they knew it, it was 3:30pm and Lorelai was getting ready to leave for the day.

Rory and the boys waited for Lorelai and they all headed back to the house. Colin and Finn settled on the couch to watch some tv, Lorelai busied herself in her room wrapping some last minute presents, and Rory took the opportunity to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

“Hey Logan, wanna take a walk outside with me?” Rory inquired.

Logan looked up at her from his place on the couch, “Nothing I’d rather do, Ace.” He reached out for her hand and escorted her to the front door.

Once outside, Rory stood at the top of the stairs and closed her eyes. It was perfect, there was a calmness and a stillness that always seemed to come at Christmas, and she was here, with her best friend and mother and her boyfriend. It didn’t get much better.

Logan walked up behind Rory and placed his arms around her waist pulling her close. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about, Ace.”

“I’m thinking how perfect this is. You, here in my home, spending Christmas with me and my mom. It’s everything I could have ever dreamed of having.”

“It is perfect. We’re having a great time. Thank you for inviting us, I never knew family could be so fun.”

Rory turned around in his arms, “What was it like, growing up with your family, I mean. Did you do anything fun?”

Logan thought for a moment, “There was this one time, it was when my grandma was still alive, she had Honor and I stay over for the night because dad and grandpa were away on business. She grabbed these blankets from the guest rooms, probably $5,000 each, and we laid them on the floor of the tv room and ate popcorn and candy and soda, all the things our parents never let us have. She promised Honor and I that if we kept this a secret, we could do it every time dad and grandpa went away on business. “

Rory smiled at how much that story meant to Logan, she could see it in his eyes. “Did you do it, have a slumber party?”

“Two weekends a month for 4 years, then she got sick and when she was dying, she told us to remember what she had done with us and to do it with our own kids. Honor and I talk about it all the time, I just never thought I’d ever find anyone to do silly things like that with, but I found you. I think Grandma would have liked you, actually I know she would have.”

“She sounds like a great lady.” Rory pulled Logan closer to her. They stood in silence, each lost in thought but holding tightly to one another.

“5.”

Logan was pulled from his thoughts. “5 what?” He pulled his head away to look down at Rory.

“I was 5 when I learned there was no Santa Claus.”

“That’s kind of young, what made you stop believing?”

“Mom sat me down one day and explained that there weren’t going to be any presents because we didn’t have any money and that Santa was really moms and dads placing gifts for their children under the tree. She told me that she wished she didn’t have to tell me, but she didn’t want me to be disappointed.” Rory smiled at Logan.

“I told her that it was ok. I didn’t need a Santa anyway, I had her and she was the best gift ever. When she thought I was asleep, I heard her sobbing outside, it broke her heart to tell me and I never forgot that.”

“So what happened on Christmas morning?” Logan asked.

“Santa came.” Rory giggled at the memory. “Michel had heard mom telling me that their was no Santa, he went to Mia and between Mia, Michel and Sookie, they bought all kinds of presents for me and mom and put them under the tree at the Inn and signed them _Love Santa Claus_.”

“How’d you know it wasn’t really Santa?”

“I recognized their handwriting, but mom and I never told them we knew, because we could see how much it meant to them that I believed in Santa Claus.” Rory paused. “We’ve lived different lives, Logan. I just want you to understand mine and my world. I want you to see it through my eyes and love it as much as I do.”

“I want to love it that much. That’s why I jumped at the offer to come here. I want to be a part of your life, your whole life. I love you, Rory Gilmore.”

Rory smiled. “I love you too, Logan Huntzberger.” Rory leaned in to his waiting kiss.


	7. Coffee Orgasms and Pregnant Debutantes

Rory and Logan pulled away from one another when they heard the door opening. “Mother entering the premises.” Lorelai yelled and stepped onto the porch with her eyes covered by her hand.

“Mom.” Rory started to giggle as did Logan, “You don’t have to close your eyes.”

“You can never be too careful, need I remind you of the vow renewal and clothing removal?” Lorelai asked uncovering her eyes just in time to see Logan blush a bright red.

“Well then I’ll remind you of a certain coat room conversation with one Digger Stiles.”

“Oh no you’re not going there.” Lorelai mocked horror.

“Oh yes I am, perfect town tramp they say.”

“Ok Miss House Sitting Donna Reed.”

Rory gasped. “Kissing daughter’s teacher.”

“Sex conversations with a priest.”

“Coffee orgasms.”

“Oh don’t pull that one, you’ve been there too, Miss We Fell Asleep At Miss Patty’s.”

“OK Miss Sex On Her Parent’s Balcony.”

Logan was beginning to think he should make a speedy exit, but realized that what they were saying wasn’t out of anger, but, it was almost like a game to them.

“Debutante Fan Dance.”

“Pregnant Debutante.”

“Boyfriend crashed my car.”

“Asked on a date by Kirk.”

“Golfing with grandpa outfit.”

“Cutoffs at Chilton.”

“Mother daughter fashion show.”

“Missing mommy’s graduation.”

“Student government with Paris.”

“Underwear shopping for the dearly departed.”

“My Boyfriend Stole Gnomes.”

“My Boyfriend sent me 1,000 yellow daisies and I still said No.”

“Hah!” Lorelai shouted and danced around Rory pointing her fingers and laughing. “You doubled. 2 mentions of Max Medina...You lose.”

Rory thought back to everything she had said and Lorelai was right, she mentioned Max twice. “Wait a second, you mentioned Dean twice.”

“BUT I mentioned two completely separate, unrelated occurrences. Yours were not separate events in and of themselves. Max was your teacher when I kissed him and when I said no, so therefore, technically speaking, same occurrence.”

Rory pouted Lorelai was right. She hated when her mother was right. Logan on the other hand, could not follow their train of thought and figured it was best to leave it alone.

Lorelai turned to Logan, “Um, not to put you and your friends out, but you’re gonna have company tonight in the living room.”

“Oh,” Logan was slightly surprised but was not about to question Lorelai, it was her house after all. “No problem. Just tell us where we have to go to.”

“Oh you don’t have to go anywhere, I’m just letting you know they’ll be two extra bodies in the living room tonight. Another Gilmore Girl tradition.”

“So those extra two bodies would be you two.” Lorelai nodded and so did Rory, both with their eyes sparkling.

“See Christmas Eve goes like this,” Rory began “We’re gonna go have dinner at Luke’s, the star lighting and then we’ll come back here and have dinner and watch Miracle on 34th Street and fall asleep by the tree and when we wake up, it’ll be Christmas morning.”

“Did you just say dinner twice?”

“Yeah, we’ll have Luke’s dinner and then we’ll have Christmas Eve dinner.” Rory explained.

“What’s the difference?”

“I’ll handle this one.” Lorelai jumped back into the conversation. “See we’ll go to Luke’s, have burgers, fries and coffee as always, then we go to the video store to get the video, then to doose’s for the movie night dinner food. Then we come back here, eat until we’re exhausted, go to sleep and do it all over again.”

“Wow.” Logan tried to take in all that he had just heard.

“This is nothing, we usually have about 4 thanksgivings to attend. That’s the real marathon.”

“Well kids, as much as I hated to disturb this nauseating love fest you had going on, it’s time to head to Luke’s for dinner.”

Lorelai turned and headed back into the house with Rory and Logan trailing close behind. They headed inside to find Finn shaking the Christmas presents.

“You’re not going to figure out what’s in it by shaking it.” Rory stated.

Finn turned around in surprise that someone had caught him. “A man has to try, love.” Finn placed the present back down.

“Yeah I try it every year and Rory stuffs the boxes so they can’t be shaken to determine contents.” Lorelai threw in as they were getting bundled up to head to the diner.

They piled into Finn’s SUV with Lorelai and Finn in the front, leaving Colin to sit with Rory and Logan. “You do realize that we didn’t need to drive to Luke’s, right.” Rory asked.

“Shut up child o mine. Mommy wanted to ride in the hot SUV.”

“Are you merely using me for my vehicle?” Finn asked, with a shocked expression on his face but a joking tone.

“I cannot tell a lie. I am.”

“Well, if you insist.” Finn winked at Lorelai.

Lorelai turned in her seat. “I like this one. Can we keep him?”


	8. She's Like Kreskin!

Moments after Lorelai’s question, they arrived at Luke’s, parked the car and headed inside. Once inside, they headed for a table by the window. Luke strolled over to the table, Lorelai had mentioned to him that they were coming by for dinner before the star lighting. Luke sized up each of the young men. He knew who Logan was immediately. They had not such a wonderful first meeting, but if Rory was happy, that was what mattered. Lorelai had admitted one night before bed that she approved of Logan because he did something Dean and Jess never had, he made Rory’s eyes sparkle.

“Luke, this is Logan, Colin and Finn.” Rory pointed each of the guys out as she said their name and they extended a hand to shake Luke’s. “Guys, this is my soon-to-be stepdad, Luke.”

Luke smiled at the soon-to-be stepdad added to his name. It was something he had only admitted to Lorelai once, but he loved the sound of it. Rory had introduced him to a few different people as soon-to-be stepdad and each time, his heart swelled.

“What can I get you gentlemen?” Luke knew the girls would get their usual. Burgers, fries and lots of coffee.

“Ladies first.” Colin motioned to the women at the table.

Lorelai made an exaggerated expression of surprise. Before Lorelai or even Rory could say anything, Luke jumped in.

“I know their order. Burgers, fries and lots of coffee.”

“I’ll have the same.” Logan started. “I’ve been hearing about your food for awhile now and your coffee is spoken of like it belongs on a throne.”

Luke had to bite his lip not to laugh at how much Logan was trying to impress him.

“Me too.” Finn agreed.

Colin nodded. “Give me that too.”

Luke nodded at them and walked away. He watched the group interact from the counter. Lorelai was so happy to have Rory home, she was practically glowing. Lorelai noticed Luke staring at the table and excused herself to go to the counter.

“They’re good guys, Luke.”

“I’m sure they are Lorelai, I’m just, no one will ever be good enough for Rory and you know that.”

“Yes Luke, I’m her mom, I know that, but these guys are so nice and they’re doing everything the way we do,” Lorelai paused and looked over at the table where Logan, Colin, Finn and Rory were laughing about something. “It’s like they really want to see her world, and that makes me so happy. She loves him Luke, I’m losing my baby girl to a man.”

“Lor, you’ll never lose her, you’ll just gain a him.” Luke grabbed her hand across the counter. “Head on back, your food is up.”

Lorelai leaned across the counter and kissed Luke. “Yes sir.” She mocked a salute and turned on her heel.

Lorelai came back to the table to hear the end of Rory’s story. “Taylor has never figured out why the animals only pee on his yard.”

“Hey are you giving away trade secrets?”

“No, never, I gave them the abridged version of the Gilmore Girls, I left out the real juicy stuff.”

“Ok, so no rhinestone penises or Founder’s Day punch stories?”

The boys all nearly choked on the coffees Luke had placed on the table moments early.

Lorelai looked at the guys, “Please don’t tell me you thought you were the first trust fund babies to rebel? Yachts in Fiji are nothing compared to some of the stories I could tell you.”

Logan looked at Rory, “You told her?”

“Mom knows everything. She’s like Kreskin, if I don’t tell her, she just knows.”

“It’s true.” Lorelai agreed with Rory.

Luke and Cesar brought out the plates of food and everyone enjoyed their meal. The continued to laugh and talk as they ate, all of them feeling comfortable.

By the time they were ready to leave, the square was starting to fill with people waiting for the star lighting.

Logan stood up. “I’ll take care of the bill, I’ll catch up to you outside.”

“Ok.” Lorelai walked over to Luke and kissed him goodbye before heading out the door with Finn and Colin close behind.

“I’ll wait for Logan.” Rory said to her mom and the boys.

Logan walked up to the counter, “How much do we owe you?”

“It’s on the house.”

“Are you sure, I don’t mind paying, especially for me and the guys.”

“It’s not a problem, just enjoy the weekend. I’m sure they’ll be plenty of other times you can pay me.” Luke half smiled and turned toward the kitchen. “Cesar, I’m going outside to watch the star lighting with Lorelai.”

Luke walked around the counter and motioned for Logan, “Let’s go, never keep a Gilmore waiting.”

Rory met them outside the door, she had been watching from the window and saw Luke refuse the money. “Thanks Luke.” She smiled at him and he knew, she had been watching, she was so much like her mother it was scary.

“Let’s go find your mother.” Luke motioned towards the crowd that was forming.

The three headed off in search of Lorelai, Finn and Colin. As they were walking Logan leaned over and put his arm around Rory and she leaned in close. Luke watched from the corner of his eye, Rory and Logan were smiling and looking deeply into each others eyes. Luke knew they had it bad, he knew this because it was the same way he was with Lorelai. He was head over heels for her, and that was the way Logan and Rory looked at each other.


	9. Isn't That The Story of Jesus?

Logan, Rory and Luke arrived to find Lorelai starting to explain the significance of the Star Lighting to Colin and Finn.

“Oh hey you guys.” Lorelai saw the trio approaching. “Is it possible that Luke Danes is going to the annual Star Lighting??” Lorelai teased as she pulled Luke towards her.

“It is possible. Don’t expect it to happen too often though.”

“So Lorelai, you were saying about this Star Lighting.....” Colin prompted Lorelai.

“Oh yeah, you interrupted my story.” Lorelai swatted Luke, “The Star Lighting is quite a spectacle. See it’s supposed to go like this, Taylor will tell the story of the Star Lighting and it’s significance, Kirk is supposed to flip the switch to actually light the star. Taylor will be dressed in his re-enactors gear and Kirk, well Kirk is supposed to be dressed as Santa, Mrs Claus or a reindeer.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Finn said.

“You don’t know Kirk.” Luke spoke up.

“Or Taylor.” Added Rory.

“Just sit back boys and enjoy the show.” Lorelai said as the lights of the town were turned off, leaving only a few sporadic store and house lights on.

A spotlight came up on Taylor in the gazebo, the star placed right in the center of the gazebo roof.

“Many, many years ago, the settlers discovered our quaint little hamlet.”

“I always think of a pig when he says that.” Lorelai whispered loud enough for the group she was with to hear her.

“Shut up mom.” Rory tried to stifle a giggle as she continued their whispered conversation. “We can’t get in trouble again or we can’t come anymore.”

“Oh please Taylor would never make us stay away. We provide almost as much entertainment as Kirk.”

“Never. He’s one of a kind.”

“Ladies, sh.” Colin interjected. “I can’t hear.”

“As I was saying,” Taylor began, sending a warning glare towards Lorelai and Rory. “The settlers discovered our quaint little hamlet by following a bright shining star, that was nestled high in the sky, directly above where we now have our town square and gazebo.”

“Isn’t that the story of the birth of Jesus?” Finn questioned.

“Well, score one for the Aussie.” Lorelai winked at Finn, “You catch on quick my friend.”

“You’re telling me, you light a star based on a story that happened millions of years ago and millions of miles away?” Logan could not believe his ears.

“Welcome to the asylum.” Luke added to the conversation.

Rory snuggled into Logan’s embrace, enjoying him being in Stars Hollow for the Star Lighting. Lorelai reached over and linked her arm through Rory’s and winked at her daughter. The six people stood and watched as the Star was lit high above the gazebo. There wasn’t as much excitement as previous years. This year, Kirk only got a small shock and nothing caught fire and no one got strung up by Christmas lights like years past.

At the end of the Star Lighting, Lorelai kissed Luke goodbye and turned to the 4 young people, “Well what do you say we get this night started so it can end and we can celebrate Christmas?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all night.” Rory and Lorelai linked arms, leaving the three boys to follow behind. The turned back just once to catch sight of the Star and the boys following behind. The smiled and leaned in to each other.

“I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Mom.”


	10. Santa's Stuck Upside Down in a Chimney

Colin, Finn and Logan walked slowly behind Lorelai and Rory.

“Well gentleman, it would seem that we have stepped into a real family Christmas.” Colin nodded his head towards the two giggling Gilmores. “I can’t ever remember anything remotely close to this with my family.”

“The Huntzberger’s don’t do emotions.” Logan added. “Unless anger counts, they’re good at that and disappointment.”

“Well, I for one am going to be part of this family, I will see you back at the house.” Finn quickened up his pace to catch up to the girls. He heard the very end of their conversation. “I love you too, Mom.” Finn said resting his head on Lorelai’s shoulder.

Lorelai looked over at him, “I don’t remember popping you out.” Finn had a hurt expression on his face, “BUT I guess since you’re here, you’re family. I love you too.” Lorelai laced her arm through Finn’s and gave Rory a smile and a wink.

“So Finn, tell me, what does Finn stand for? Is it a nickname?”

“No matter how divine the lady is, a gentleman never tells his secrets.” Finn winked at Lorelai.

“Ok. I can live with that, for now.”

“So Lorelai, tell me, why did you leave Hartford.”

Rory quickly looked over at Finn, he sure was getting comfortable and asking personal questions.

“Have you met Richard and Emily?” Lorelai asked him.

“Yes, I have.”

“And yet, you’re still asking me why I left? Isn’t it obvious??” Lorelai started to chuckle. “I, dear Finn, was not the stepford daughter of their dreams. A pregnant debutante isn’t exactly putting you at the front of the line or the head table at the club.”

“And yet, screwing your secretary does.” Finn thought back to the initial reason his parents got divorced. Finn, noticing Rory and Lorelai’s looks of confusion, continued. “My father, cheated on my mother with his secretary, so my mother cheated on my father with his boss, and thus, is the end of my parents marriage and the beginning of the many brides of one man, my father. Mother, the dreadful woman that she is, has been remarried almost as many times, but they usually die, I think she’s a black widow.”

“Well who needs high society snobs?” Lorelai asked.

“Who indeed.”

“Me.” Rory threw in, and received looks of astonishment from both Finn and her mother. “I need Logan.”

“OOOOH Logan, Rory called you a snob.” Lorelai sing-songed.

Logan and Colin quickly caught up. “You called me a snob, Rory? I thought butt-faced miscreant was more your style.”

“Oh shut up all of you. YOU knew what I meant” She pointed at her mother, “and YOU” she pointed to Logan “Agreed to never bring that up again.” They all got a laugh out of the conversation and were very quickly approaching the house.

Lorelai stopped in front of the front door, blocking it with her body. “Ok, here’s the deal. We open one present tonight, and everything else in the morning. Pajamas must be on, food will be cooked and the movie will commence. We’re throwing out the rule book tonight fellas, so be grateful. Now, let’s go in and everyone find a seat in the living room.”

They all discarded their coats and scarves and found seats while Lorelai ran up the stairs to retrieve the presents. She came back a few moments later to see Rory and Logan curled up on the couch, Finn on an armchair and Colin on the floor with his back resting against the couch.

“Ok kids, here they are, tonight’s presents.” Lorelai walked to each person and handed them their box. “No opening, we open all of them together.”

When Lorelai had handed Colin the last box, she took a seat on the floor as well. “Ok on 3.....1......2.....3.”

They all tore into the packaging and within seconds they were all holding up a pillow. This wasn’t just any ordinary pillow. It was made from a T-shirt and the design was Santa stuck upside down in a chimney.

Rory was surprised, she had expected pajamas. Every year, for as long as she could remember her mother had bought them each a new pair of pajamas to wear on Christmas Eve. Lorelai, noticing Rory’s surprise, decided to explain herself.

“So, every year I buy Rory and I new pajamas to wear on Christmas Eve. Well, since I didn’t know what sizes you guys wore and wasn’t sure if you were the pajama type, I just made some pillows out of T-shirts that we could all use tonight. It’s tradition.”

“Thank you.” Colin said as he placed the pillow behind his head to test it out.

“You made these?” Logan asked, he was confident that his mother didn’t know what a needle and thread even were.

“Oh mom makes a lot of stuff, she’s really good too.”

“What else have you made?” Finn was interested now, his mother had no idea how to sew either.

“You know, costumes for the school play, costumes for town events, that type of thing.”

“She’s being modest. She used to make all of our clothes, she’s made blankets and slipcovers. If it can be made, she can do it.”

“That must cost a lot of money.” Colin noted, thinking that it must be expensive to buy everything and then make it yourself.

“I usually use fabric we already have.” Lorelai looked over at Rory and gave her a half smile, knowing they were both thinking of the same memory.

“I think that’s great. My mother would be lost with a needle and thread.” Logan felt pangs of jealousy that Rory and her mother were so close and his were, well his parents were just not into being parents.

“Not mom, she once made our Christmas outfits for the Gilmore Christmas party from curtains. We were the cutest girls at the party.” Rory shared before she noticed the look of embarrassment on her mother’s face.

Lorelai was fingering the pillow she was holding, she didn’t want to admit it but she wanted to make a good impression on these young men in her house. They were Rory’s friends and she wanted them to like Rory, despite the differences in their lifestyles.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Colin and Logan wanting to hear the story and Rory saying it was best when her mother told it.

“Oh, um, well it started a few weeks before Christmas when Emily sent me curtains to put in the potting shed. She didn’t know we were living in the potting shed, just that we were living in a small place just big enough for the two of us.

The curtains were pretty, very Emily Gilmore though. A week after the curtains arrived so did an invitation for the annual Christmas party. We didn’t have anything to wear and I didn’t want my parent’s to know how poor we were, so I took the new curtains from Emily and made them into a jumper for Rory and a skirt and headband for me.

We arrived at the Gilmore mansion ready to party and Emily invited us in. We mingled, it was awkward and I wanted to leave. Emily went to introduce us to some people and then she noticed that the outfits we were wearing looked like the curtains she had sent. She started yelling about how we could embarrass her like that in front of all of her friends by wearing curtains to her Christmas party.

Very shortly after she showed us the door and we left, and were never invited to another Christmas party again, and never really saw them that often if at all until a few years ago.”

The boys sat staring at Lorelai, no one knowing what to say. Lorelai noticed the awkward silence that had dropped on the room, stood up.

“I’m going to make dinner, get the movie ready.”


	11. Turnovers, T-Shirts & Kisses Goodnight

Lorelai quickly exited to the kitchen, thankful to be out of the room. She had never been ashamed of the life her and Rory had, but she wanted Rory to not be ashamed because Lorelai couldn’t provide her with what her friends had. Lorelai quickly started to take out frozen pizzas, left over Chinese food and tater tots to put in the oven for dinner. She also started putting the candy and junk food onto plates for the movies. She opened the freezer once again and noticed that they had both apple and cheery turnovers in the freezer. She decided to see what everyone preferred and walked back towards the living room. She stopped when she heard Rory talking.

“Mom and I lived at the Independence Inn when we first moved to Stars Hollow. We lived in the potting shed there.”

“Potting shed, like the one gardeners use?” Colin asked, knowing that at one of his father’s houses they had a potting shed that was very small and in his opinion, not livable.

“Yeah, like that one. The potting shed was small, but it was ours. Mia, the owner, gave mom an old bed from the Inn and some old linens and towels, she gave us some old furniture and some curtains. There was already a sink out there, as well as a toilet so the gardeners didn’t always have to go all the way up to the Inn, so Mia had a bathtub put in too. It was one of the old kind with the claw-feet, and mom put a really pretty curtain around it so it was like a real bathroom. We lived there until i was 10, that’s when we had enough money to buy this house.”

Logan recognized the story as being the same one he had heard the night before. Finn sat speechless, something most unusual for him. He couldn’t believe the story he had just heard. It was a story that you’d see in a movie, it wasn’t one he expected out of his friends.

They had all grown up with money, and none of them knew what it was to want for anything. Colin had heard about poor people, his mother was on about 10 different boards for poor people, but when he thought poor, Rory Gilmore never would have come to mind.

Colin glanced up and saw Lorelai leaning on the kitchen doorway, he quickly excused himself and headed towards the kitchen while Finn asked Rory more about her previous home and the life she led outside of Yale and the Gilmore’s of Hartford name.

Lorelai quickly moved back towards the stove and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was quite emotional to see Rory explain the life she had led. It wasn’t something Lorelai had wanted for Rory, but it was the best she could provide. Rory had turned out to be a great kid and an amazing young lady, but they had grown up together and many times, Rory was more of an adult than Lorelai ever could be. Colin went into the kitchen and walked over towards Lorelai.

“Can I help you with anything?”

Lorelai turned and smiled at him. “Cherry or Apple turnovers?” She held up both boxes.

“Uh, both?” Colin asked, not sure if it was a trick question.

“Good choice.” Lorelai winked at him.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Colin glanced around the kitchen and noticed the quirky magnets on the fridge, the houses he had lived in never had magnets on the fridge. He couldn’t actually remember ever seeing a fridge, unless it was a mini fridge or it was in a pool house. He also noticed a few pictures stuck on with magnets. There was even one of Rory and Logan stuck behind a pink flamingo magnet.

“He loves her.” Colin stated, matter-of-factly.

Lorelai noticed Colin looking at the photos. “I know he does and she loves him. Logan and I did not have a great first meeting, but he has done nothing but try to make my daughter happy and that’s all a parent can ask for. Rory grew up differently than the three of you, but don’t for a minute feel sorry for her, because I don’t and neither does she.”

“Why did you dislike Logan so much before you knew him? Was it because he was from a rich family?”

“I was more upset with the fact that Rory was running to the life I had run so hard and so fast away from, but Logan has met her halfway between crazy Stars Hollow and scandalous Hartford. I hope that all of you feel welcome in our home, it’s only home when you have friends and family to share it with. Rory’s my family, but you three are a part of her Yale family and that indirectly makes you my family too.”

“It’s nice to hear someone call us family, my parents always said it like it was a chore, because they had to.”

Colin smiled at Lorelai, it was the best conversation he had ever had with an adult, so different from the ones he had with his parents.

“Now enough mushy, food’s done, let’s get out there and get this evening started and finished so we can open gifts.” Lorelai handed Colin a couple of plates that she had been putting food on while they had been talking.

They headed back into the living room to find Rory holding the remote and curled up next to Logan on the couch, leaving just enough room for her mom next to her. Finn was sprawled on the floor on his side, resting his head on his new pillow.

They all settled in with Colin sitting on an arm chair, enjoying the movie and each other’s company. Rory and Lorelai got a giggle out of the boys amazement at how much food they could consume.

Before they knew, it was almost 1am and Lorelai put Colin and Finn to work doing dishes before bed, so Rory and Logan could have a few moments alone.

Logan pulled Rory close as Lorelai followed Colin and Finn into the kitchen.

“I love you.” Rory leaned up and kissed Logan.

“I love you too.” Logan kissed Rory back and when they broke away, he pulled her close.

“Ace, I don’t think I have ever had this much fun at Christmas, ever. You and your mom have outdone yourselves. Inviting us and letting us stay here and well, just letting us be a part of your life. Thank you.” Logan kissed the top of her head, which was resting on his chest.

“Mom was really nervous about you three coming here. So was I.”

“Why?”

“Because we can’t offer you anything other than what we have. I just, I wasn’t sure it would be enough.”

“Rory, it was so much more than enough. I would rather spend any day here with you and your mom and your crazy town than actually with my own family. Believe me, society elite isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I know, mom’s told me.”

“I’m actually glad your mom ran away with you.”

“Oh and why is that?”

“Well if she hadn’t, we may never have met.”

“Smooth, Logan.”

“You like that, huh?” Logan leaned down and kissed Rory gently.

“Maybe.” Rory began to giggle.

“We’re done! So should you.” Lorelai yelled from the kitchen before they reentered the living room.

This caused Rory to giggle even harder. They quickly arranged blankets and pillows around the living room and got settled for the night. Rory and Logan curled up side by side in front of the fire place, with Lorelai lying opposite them so hers and Rory’s heads were together in the center. Colin and Finn laid opposite the fireplace, so that everyone’s heads were towards the center of the living room. Lorelai turned got up to turn off the lights and leaned down to kiss Rory’s head.

“Merry Christmas.” She whispered.

“You too, Mom.” Rory whispered back.

Lorelai thought for a moment and then repeated this action with Logan, Colin and Finn. In the moment that she leaned down to kiss their heads, they all had the same thoughts. That had never happened to them before, at least not that they remembered.

Everyone fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	12. Surfin Snowman and SIlver Frames

Lorelai woke up about 5am, knowing that she still had some presents to place under the tree and a few surprises for the stockings. She stood up and took in the scene in front of her. Logan was laying on his side, with an arm slung over Rory’s sleeping body. Rory was laying on her side, facing Logan with her head tucked underneath his. Finn was laying curled up in a ball clutching his new pillow tightly while Colin lay next to him on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out.

Lorelai tiptoed around the group and headed to the hall closest. She quickly pulled the presents out from under the jackets, surprised that Rory never noticed them, and placed them under the tree. She quickly stuffed a few items in each stocking before settling back on the floor and falling quickly to sleep once again.

By 7:30am, Finn was wide awake and sitting cross legged on the floor. He was quietly sitting there, enthralled by all the presents when he heard the door start to open. He turned and saw Luke enter, quietly as to not wake anyone up. Luke headed straight for the kitchen and Finn made a shuffling noise as he got up so he didn’t scare Luke.

Luke listened to the shuffling, there was no way Lorelai or even Rory would be up, so that meant it was one of the trust fund babies. Luke had heard the stories but had avoided any and all contact with Logan since the vow renewal from hell, well except for when they were at the diner just a few days ago.

“Wing, isn’t it?” Luke knew that wasn’t his name, but he wasn’t about to miss out on an opportunity to tease these guys that Rory was friends with.

“Finn actually.”

“Aren’t you the one who doesn’t like to wake up early, and yet here you are, awake at 7:30am.”

“It’s Christmas, and this year, I actually have a reason to be up early.”

Luke turned with a cup of coffee. “The girls should be waking up soon, they’re usually at the diner by 8:30am on Christmas for their first cup of coffee.”

“So Luke, how long have you lived here in Stars Hollow?”

“My whole life. My dad owned the hardware store, which is now my diner.”

“So you’ve known Lorelai and Rory since they moved here?”

“I met Lorelai about 10 years ago, when she bought the house. I had seen her around town, but we officially met when she came into the hardware store for some tools. She isn’t very handy but she tried. I offered to help her fix up the place, and we’ve been friends ever since. She was one of the first customers at the diner.”

“So you’ve known Rory for a long time?”

“Yeah, I have.”

“I hope to know her for a long time too. She’s different.”

“She always has been.”

“No she’s good. She’s good for Logan, and for us. We all grew up like Lorelai, except she got out. This is the first time, I really understood all those cheesy holiday movies and the importance of family on the holidays. I feel lucky to be here with them. We, I, just want you all to like me, because I like being Rory’s friend, but if you don’t all approve, she would give up on us.”

“Rory wouldn’t do that, it’s not the way she is.”

“It may not be, but she loves this town and these people more than any of them realize.”

The conversation was interrupted by Lorelai and Rory’s giggling. “SANTA CAME!” Lorelai screamed.

Luke, with a tray of coffees, and Finn walked into the living room to see Colin and Logan rubbing their eyes and Lorelai and Rory going through the presents. Luke placed the tray down on the table and sat down on the couch.

Lorelai started to hand presents out, with the understanding that everyone opened their presents individually so everyone could see what everyone else received.

Logan received the first present, his gift from Colin, and obviously wrapped by a store professional. Inside lay an engraved metal case with poker chips and a deck of cards inside.

“To replace the ones that were ruined.”

“Thanks.” Logan stretched out his hand to shake Colin’s.

“Ok enough of the man love, moving on...save thank yous for later please.” Lorelai grabbed the next gift. “This is for one Rory Gilmore.”

Rory grabbed the neatly wrapped box and looked at the tag, “This is from Finn.”

Rory opened the package to find a stuffed gorilla dressed in prison stripes with a tiara on it’s head. Rory had to laugh out loud and show her mother who joined her. It was a nice little reminder of the yacht stealing and the first LDB event.

“Ok Colin, you’re up. This is for you.”

Lorelai handed Colin a small wrapped gift which he took and looked at the tag. “This is from Lorelai.”

Colin took his time and opened the small package, completely unsure of what Lorelai would give him. He opened the slender box and found inside a snowman ornament for a tree. But this wasn’t an ordinary snowman, it appeared this snowman had on a backwards baseball hat, surf shorts and sunglasses. Colin held the ornament up for the others to see.

“I can honestly say, I don’t have one of these.”

Lorelai started to laugh. “There’s more, that’s just the first one.” She turned to Rory, “I’m not THAT cheap. Gosh, give me credit, I am the child of Emily.”

Rory gave her mother the ‘yeah right’ look and turned, “Luke, this one is for you.” She handed him a bag stuffed with tissue paper.

Luke looked at the tag on the bag, “It’s from Rory.” He opened the bag slowly and took out three small boxes. Inside the first box was the first picture taken of Luke and Rory when she was about 12 in a silver frame. They were sitting on the front steps of Lorelai’s house, deep in conversation, not noticing Lorelai standing off to the side snapping a photo. The second box held a photo of Lorelai and Luke taken by Rachel a few years earlier, in a similar frame. The final box, and by this time, Luke’s eyes were beginning to mist over, held a picture of Luke and Lorelai with Rory in between on the day of her graduation from Chilton. The last frame had the word FAMILY written across the bottom of it.

“Wow. Thank you.” Rory stood up and walked over to Luke. She leaned in to hug him and was not very surprised when he hugged her back. “This means, this means a whole lot. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Rory whispered before pulling away and taking her place back on the floor.

“Ok, Finn, you’re up.” Finn leaned over and grabbed the tiny box out of Lorelai’s hands.

“This is from Logan.” Finn read the tag on the tiny box. He very quickly opened the box and gasped when he saw the contents. Inside was a silver flask engraved with the words ‘The problem with the world is that everyone is a few drinks behind.’

“Logan, mate, this is brilliant.” Finn handed the flask over for Colin to see while he shook hands with Logan.

“Ok, that leaves us.” Rory looked at Lorelai. “Gimme Gimme Gimme.”

“You already got one.” Lorelai pouted.

“Actually,” Colin cut in, “These two are from me and I’d like you to open them together.” He handed each of the girls a wrapped box.

“Well, ok. I guess. Let’s do it.”

“On 3?” Rory asked. Lorelai nodded.

“Ok. 1.......2.....” Rory and Lorelai both tore into their packages before the got to 3.

Both girls gasped as the opened the packages, and within moments squeals could be heard.

“WE GOT MATCHING GUCCI WALLETS!” Lorelai yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both girls lunged at Colin to hug him as a thank you and ended up toppling the three of them into a pile of limbs on the floor, Logan, Luke and Finn were left to watch and laugh. Colin could hear the chuckling from the other men and the uncontrollable giggles from the two women who were still laying on top of him.


	13. Golden Tickets and Big Watch Cases in the Sky

Colin finally was able to roll out from underneath Lorelai and Rory and leave them in a giggling heap on the floor. Luke sat back and watched. The other three men in the room turned to him.

“Should we do something to stop them?” Logan asked.

“Rule number 5 in the Dating a Gilmore book: Never try to get between two Gilmores.” Luke stated rather calmly. “Oh man, I’m starting to sound like them.”

“I have a question, is there really a rule book? Rory always mentioned the Gilmore Girl Rule book.” Finn asked.

“I have not physically seen one, but I would not put it past Lorelai or even Rory. It’s probably glittered and feathered.”

The girls were starting to calm down when they realized that the Gilmore Girl Rule Book was being discussed.

“You’re right, you have never seen it, and you probably never will. Girls only.”

Luke looked at Lorelai with exasperation. “What are you, 5?”

“You’re just jealous cause I’m cuter.” Lorelai winked at Luke.

“More presents.” Rory crawled the few paces to the rest of the presents. “Colin this is yours.”

Rory handed him a box wrapped in dark brown paper with red circles on it. He quickly glanced at the tag.

“This is from Finn.” Colin tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out a sweater, identical to one that Finn had ruined just a few days before by spilling a bottle of scotch on it. He also pulled out a few movies. The first one being National Lampoon’s Animal House.

“I never pictured you for an Animal House kind of guy.” Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Colin.

“I may be a snob, but I do enjoy entertainment every once in awhile. However silly it may be.”

Next Colin pulled out Scarface and finally Apocalyspe Now.

“Quite the varied taste there.” Luke mentioned from the couch.

“Hey, you have to have a couple of silly things to keep you busy between life and death.” Colin answered.

“Ok,” Lorelai grabbed another package “Finn, you’re up.” She handed him an oddly wrapped package that was squishy to the touch.

“This is from Lorelai.” Finn took the package lightly, unsure of the contents, to which Lorelai had to laugh. He eyed her closely.

“It won’t bite,” She paused “I don’t think.”

“Just open it up.” Rory moaned.

Finn pulled the paper from around it and start to laugh. It was a blanket with little shot glasses on it.

“I have heard one too many stories of you and how much you like to drink, so now, you can drink, even in your dreams.” Lorelai announced, proud of herself for the gift.

“I must say, I don’t think I’ve ever received a gift quite like this before.” Finn placed the blanket beside him, “Who’s next?”

“It’s me, It’s me!” Lorelai chanted as she reached for rather large box with her name on it.

“This is from,” She looked closely at the tag, “...Logan.” She looked at Logan and raised an eyebrow. “It’s an awful big box. Is it a llama?” Lorelai winked and began to open the box.

She gasped when she saw the contents. “Logan, oh wow. This is, wow.”

Lorelai pulled a crystal frame from the box with a photo of Rory from her first LDB event. She was smiling shyly for the camera in her blue dress.

Lorelai was so busy looking at the photo, that she almost missed Logan saying, “There’s something else in there.”

Lorelai handed the photo to Luke and reached back into the box and began to laugh.

“I GOT THE GOLDEN TICKET!” Lorelai held up a golden ticket.

“What’s it say on it, Mom?” Rory asked, curious, since Logan had refused to tell her anything about their Christmas presents.

“It says,” Lorelai paused and cleared her throat “The bearer of this golden ticket is entitled to one spa weekend for mother-daughter bonding.”

Lorelai got up from the floor and walked over to Logan, she wrapped her arms around him, “Thank you, you shouldn’t have,” She quickly continued before he could stop her “No I’m not complaining and no you will not take it back.”

Logan hugged Lorelai back and had to smile, it was scary how much alike Rory and her mother were. That much he was sure of.

Logan smiled at Rory across her mother’s shoulder and saw the happiness in her eyes at the two of them getting along. ‘Thank You.’ She mouthed. Logan just winked in response.

“Ok, back to presents.” Rory watched as her mother climbed up on the couch next to Luke as the two of them looked at their photo frames and smiled at each other.

“It’s Logan’s turn.” Rory grabbed the closest package she saw with Logan’s name on it.

“It’s from Finn.” Logan looked at the tag and recognized Finn’s handwriting without even looking at what the tag said.

He quickly opened the box and started to chuckle. “Finn, I appreciate the gesture but I already have a watch that looks like this one.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.

“Finn, I think I know what I own.”

“I think I know what I’m talking about. Trust me, mate. You don’t have one, not anymore.”

“What happened to my watch?”

“It went to the big watch case in the sky, via the toilet in your apartment.”

“When?”

“Last poker game, I didn’t see it on the sink and oopsie, there it went with the water.”

Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Colin were trying to hold in their laughter. Logan looked at Finn.

“And you didn’t see the need to tell me you flushed my watch, why?”

“Because Christmas was coming and what better gift to give then to replace the one I flushed away?”

Logan started to chuckle again. “You have a point. Thank you. Next time, look around, will you.”

“When nature calls, I must answer. Nature waits for no one.” Finn nodded his head very seriously.

Lorelai was the first to lose her battle of holding in her laughter, the rest soon followed. “That’s great, totally beats the gnome in Miss Patty’s punch last New Year’s.”

At Lorelai’s comment, Rory and Luke started laughing even harder, remembering, well trying to remember how exactly one of Babette’s garden gnomes ended up in a bowl of Miss Patty’s punch at the end of the evening.

“Whenever you folks are done, there’s still some presents left.” Colin pointed out.

“Lorelai is up again, and this should be good.” Lorelai grabbed the present out of Logan’s hands.

It was a perfect square box, with a tag reading that it was from Finn. Lorelai carefully opened the packaging and opened the box to find a Magic 8 ball.

“You have good friends, dear child.” Lorelai turned to Rory and then back to Finn.

“Thank you so much. I lost mine and life hasn’t been the same without it.”

Finn nodded. “Rory mentioned that so I took it upon myself to replace it for you. “

Lorelai noticed the smaller box inside the larger one. She quickly pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a coffee mug with a tiara on it. On the tiara were actual jewels and it read ‘Do Not Mess with the Queen, You Will Not Win.”

“Rory also mentioned your love of all things coffee and sparkly.”

Lorelai leaned over to Finn, “Thank you. They’re perfect.” She hugged him quickly.

“Oh give Colin that one.” Lorelai noticed the second part of his gift under the tree. Lorelai had a big grin on her face that made Colin a little uneasy.

Colin took the package and slowly stared at it.

“It won’t open itself.” Luke mentioned from the couch, watching Colin look at the box hesitantly.

Colin slowly began to undo the wrapping paper and opened the box that lay in his lap. Inside lay a tennis racket engraved with the initials RG. “My initials aren’t RG.”

Rory turned to her mother with wide eyes. “You didn’t.”

Lorelai smiled wide. “I did.”

Colin’s eyes got wide as it dawned on him. “This is your father’s racket.”

Logan, Finn and Luke looked confused.

“Anyone care to explain?” Luke asked.

“One day, Colin was at the pool house with me and noticed the racket that Grandpa was taking with him to play tennis. It was some fancy shmancy racket and only like 200 of them were made. Grandpa only uses it once a year against some old guy. Colin complimented Grandpa on it and mentioned how he was just a few moments shy of getting his name on the list for one. Grandpa let him look at it but not actually touch it because it’s worth like a bajillion dollars.”

“And Rory called me with this information, so I took it upon myself to get Colin that racket.” Lorelai smiled wide. “I figured it was the least Richard and Emily could do.”

“How’d you get it out of their house?” Colin asked.

“Why do you think women carry large purses?” Lorelai said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rory grabbed another package from beneath the tree, “Luke, this is from Mom.”

Rory handed Luke the present from Lorelai. “That’s just one of them.” Lorelai winked at Luke. “I’ll give you the rest later.”

Luke opened the box and smiled at the contents. Inside was a soft gray flannel shirt and on the inside of the collar, Lorelai had sewn a small heart. Luke leaned down to kiss Lorelai. “Thank you. I love it.”

“Rory, this is yours.” Lorelai handed Rory a long, thin package. “It’s from me and this one is from Luke.” She handed Rory another shorter, thin package.

Rory quickly opened the one from her mom and caught her breath in her throat. “Mom, this is too much.” Rory gently fingered the gold necklace with a solitaire diamond hanging from it.

“Things are good at the Inn. You deserve it. Plus, you need pretty jewelry to hang out with these Richie Riches.”

Rory took the next box, the one from Luke and slowly opened it. Inside lay a gold bracelet of diamonds and light blue stones.

“Luke, it’s beautiful.”

“It was my mom’s. She loved it and I hope you do too.”

“I do, I do love it.” Rory got up and hugged Luke.

Rory looked over at her mother as she and Luke pulled apart, Lorelai smiled at Rory. This was perfect. The perfect family and the perfect holiday.


	14. Lorelai's Seal of Approval and Glittered Toolboxes

“How come no one but Luke got a present from Rory yet?” Colin asked, interrupting the quiet moment that had come over the room.

“I put all of mine by the back of the tree.” Rory smiled widely at Colin.

“Good going, kid.” Lorelai glanced at Rory. “Way to keep ‘em waiting.”

Rory walked towards the back of the tree and retrieved a few presents. She handed one to Colin first. “Since you asked.” She said, placing a big square box in his hands.

Colin took the heavy box from Rory and looked at it nervously.

“It won’t bite.” Rory fought back a giggle.

He placed in on the floor in front of him and opened the box to find....another box. He raised an eyebrow at Rory.

“Hey, a girl’s gotta have fun.”

Colin opened the second box and found a big porcelain bowl decorated with popcorn that said ‘Movie Time’, inside the bowl were some boxes of cracker jacks, some bags of microwave popcorn, some bags of red vines and a DVD of The Graduate: Special Edition.

“I don’t get it.” Logan looked at Colin confused. Colin smiled at Rory.

“Thank you and to explain, well, I’ll let Reporter Girl explain this one.”

“If you must know, one night when I had to pick the three of you up at the pub, drunk out of your minds, you and Finn passed out in the car and Colin started to talk about movies.” Rory smiled at the memory of a very hammered Colin professing his love of the movie The Graduate. “He said his favorite movie was The Graduate, and that if he ever had a night to just watch a movie, that was the movie and if he had one, he’d have a big bowl of popcorn and cracker jacks. So I provided him with the movie and all the trimmings.”

“What’s with the red vines?” Finn asked.

“You can’t watch a movie without red vines!” Lorelai exclaimed, “It’s against the rule book.”

Rory pulled another present out. “Finn, this is from me, for you.”

Finn opened the box and saw sheets of paper that said HELLO MY NAME IS RORY with a small picture of Rory next to her name.... he started to laugh as it was a joke between him and Rory that he always forgot her name when he first met her.

“That was just a little extra I added in.”

Finn pulled a book out, Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand. “Thank you, Rory. This is great.”

“I remembered you mentioning that you had read it and enjoyed it, so I thought you might like a copy. There’s one more thing in there.”

Finn pulled the last item, a t-shirt out and smiled widely. He turned the t-shirt around so everyone could read it. It simply read _I’m a Drunk, not an Alcoholic. Alcoholics go to meetings._

“Perfect.” Colin said.

Logan nodded his head in agreement.

“Ok, well I guess it’s about time I gave this to Logan. “ Lorelai reached over and pulled a bag from beneath the tree. “Here you go, Limo Boy.”

Logan took the bag and began to pull out the tissue paper. The first thing he saw was an envelope, he quickly opened it to see a letter stating that he was an acceptable choice for a boyfriend and at the very bottom it had a seal that read Lorelai’s Seal of Approval. Logan smiled widely, knowing that Rory had once mentioned that all he needed was the Lorelai Seal of Approval and he would be welcome with the Gilmore Girls, he had underestimated them and thought it was merely a figure of speech, but apparently it wasn’t.

“There’s more in there.” Lorelai prompted Logan to look back into the bag.

Logan pulled out a miniature limo and then finally a long, white envelope. He opened the envelope and saw a certificate for a weekend at the Dragonfly Inn, compliments of Lorelai Gilmore.

“Thank you, this is great.”

“I figured, giving you a free weekend, you can get to know Stars Hollow a little better and we can get to know you.”

“Well, I for one, am in.” Finn read the certificate over Logan’s shoulder.

“Who said you were invited?” Logan countered.

“Who else would you bring?”

“I don’t know, maybe my girlfriend.”

“She already lives here. You don’t need to bring her.” Finn stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Let it go, Logan.” Colin jumped in before it could go any further.

Rory grabbed another present, “Colin, this is for you, from Logan.”

Colin opened the box that Rory had handed him to find a brand new leather bag for his computer. “Wow, thank you.”

“I know you needed one and you mentioned that you liked the one that I had, so I got you one like it.”

“Ok Finn, last one for you.” Lorelai handed Finn a small bag.

“This is from Colin,” Finn looked at the tag and at the size of the bag “Why is mine so small?”

Before anyone could react, Lorelai and Rory both said “Dirty” and fell into a fit of giggles.

Finn opened the bag to see a set of dice, upon closer inspection he exclaimed “Bloody brilliant, Colin.” He pulled the dice from the bag to show everyone, “They’re drinking dice. You roll them and it tells you what to drink.”

“There’s one more thing in there.” Colin pointed out

Finn reached into the bag to produce a piece of paper that read ‘This entitles the bearer, Finn, to one month’s supply of alcohol.’

“Thank you, mate.”

“Ok, that leaves Mom, me, Luke and Logan.” Rory reached behind her to grab her mother’s present and Logan’s present. “Mom, this is for you....” She handed Lorelai a rectangular box, “.....and this for you.” She handed Logan a smaller box.

Lorelai ripped into hers and immediately started to get teary eyed. “Oh Rory, this is, amazing.”

Lorelai took out a big blanket that had all different images of Rory and Lorelai at all different ages on it.

“I found this places that imposes your pictures onto shirts, blankets, pretty much anything. So, I called Mia for some old pictures of us because I know she had the best ones.”

Lorelai reached over and pulled Rory close. “It’s...beyond words. I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Mom. I’m glad you like it.”

“Love it. I LOVE it.”

Logan waited until they separated, “Ace, before I open mine, I want you to open this one from me.” He handed Rory a small box.

Rory gently but quickly opened it. “Logan, it’s beautiful.” Rory pulled out a silver bracelet with little, tiny hearts dangling from it. Rory scooted herself over to Logan and kissed him sweetly. “Thank you.”

“Ok, your turn.” Lorelai nodded in Logan’s direction.

He opened the box and started to laugh. He held up a fancy looking key attached to a tiny key chain that looked like a globe. There was a note attached that said Key to the World. “So which world is this the key to?”

“Any world you choose.” Rory leaned in and kissed Logan.

“Oh enough already.” Finn exclaimed.

Rory and Logan separated but it was not long before Logan had pulled Rory close and was sitting with his arms wrapped around her.

“Ok Luke, your present to mom is the last one.” Rory noted, still snuggled close to Logan.

Lorelai knew that Luke had bought a gift for under the tree, but they had also talked about going away for a weekend as a Christmas present to themselves. Lorelai looked at the box Luke had placed in front of her. She tried to pick it up, but it was heavy. She carefully unwrapped it and screamed “STELLAAAAAAAAAA!”

Finn, Colin and Logan all looked perplexed, while Rory tried to peer into the box. She smiled widely when she saw what was inside. There inside the box lay a pink toolbox, covered in glitter and jewels.

“Lane decorated it for me. This way, there’s always a toolbox here and it doesn’t take away from the girliness of the house.” Luke explained.

“I LOVE IT. I LOVE IT. I LOVE IT.” Lorelai threw herself at Luke and kissed him.

“Who knew women liked tools so much?” Colin asked.

“Never underestimate a Gilmore.” Logan answered him.

“Glad to see you catch on quick.” Rory kissed Logan one more time.

Colin and Finn started to clear up the paper and wrapping, while Luke and Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen. This left Rory and Logan sitting in front of the tree.


	15. Sex and Candy For Your Mother

While Colin and Finn cleaned up, Rory and Logan sat in front of the tree, content to just spend time with each other.

Logan shifted to move Rory out of his arms. She gave him a look as he walked over to the tree and grabbed a small box that was hidden beneath the tree skirt.

“This is part of your Christmas present, but I didn’t want to give it to you with everyone around.”

Rory held the somewhat small box in her hands. “Can I open it now?”

Logan nodded his head and watched as Rory slowly opened the package.

“Oh wow, Logan.” Rory pulled out a faux diamond ring that was actually a key chain. There was a key hanging from it already. Rory held the key in her hands and looked at Logan questioningly.

“That’s a key to my apartment. I want you to stop in whenever you want. In between classes, to study, to eat, whenever you need to, whether I’m there or not.” Logan explained.

“Logan, this is....too much.”

“It’s not nearly enough. I’m yours, 100% and I want my home to be a place you can go to when you need to. It’s ours.”

Rory teared up. “Thank you.” She kissed Logan lightly, and then more passionately.

They probably would have gotten out of hand if Colin and Finn hadn’t reentered the room.

“So, lovely Miss Gilmore,” Finn started “What does our schedule look like for the rest of the day?”

Before Rory could answer, Lorelai and Luke came into the living room with trays of food. “Breakfast is first on the list.” Lorelai announced.

“Then it’s time to get ready and head over to the Dragonfly. Sookie and Michel are meeting us there?” Rory asked her mom.

“Jackson will be bringing the kids by, our dear Sookie is already there preparing dinner. Michel should be meeting us there, but we all know how he is.”

Everyone sat down in relative quiet as they ate the breakfast Luke had prepared.

“Hey mom, what did Luke get you for Christmas?” Rory asked.

Lorelai handed Rory a piece of paper. Rory started to laugh when she read it.

“You own half the ice cream shop now?”

“Well not the actual ice cream shop, that still belongs to Taylor, I just own half the building that it’s in. I guess it makes sense, seeing as we’re going to be getting married, you know the whole what’s mine is yours and so forth.”

“It was a double gift for me, I gave half to Lorelai and now Taylor gets the pleasure of having both of us as landlords, what a present for him.” Luke threw in, smiling.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Rory and Lorelai started to giggle.

They sat in relative silence for a little while before Colin spoke up. “Not to be too forward, but why do you spend Christmas at your Inn and not with Richard and Emily?”

“Well they stopped inviting us when we showed up wearing the curtains they bought us, and then when we were getting along, it just made more sense to spend it in Stars Hollow with our family. This town is more of a family to us than Richard and Emily ever could be.” Lorelai explained.

“Our relationship with my grandparents is odd, at best. They showed up for my 16th birthday and my Chilton graduation and that’s it. I didn’t get any card or anything when I graduated kindergarten, middle school, birthdays, Christmases, it was like we didn’t exist for a number of years, BUT, people here in town, they were always there, Luke, Miss Patty, Babette, Mia, Sookie, even Michel. They were the ones that showed up. So we spend the holidays here, with them.”

“Fair enough.” Colin said. “I always got cards with money, but I think I’d much rather have the people there than the money.”

Lorelai looked over at Colin. “I’ve been there, it makes a HUGE difference. Though, the money was nice.”

Everyone laughed and the conversation became light as they discussed everything from why Christmas lights twinkle which had been plaguing Lorelai’s mind for years she said, to which coffee cart had the best coffee at Yale.

The theme from JAWS could be heard and Rory quickly jumped up. Without looking at the phone she opened it, “Merry Christmas, Paris.” Everyone began to laugh at the fact that Rory had the JAWS theme to represent Paris on her phone.

Rory shot a glare at the occupants of the living room before going to her room to finish her call in private.

“Jaws, huh?” Luke asked to no one in particular.

“Hey, nothing is better than mine.” Lorelai stated very matter of factly.

“What is yours?”

“Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground.” Lorelai and Logan stated together.

“That’s bloody brilliant.” Finn couldn’t help laughing out loud. It had been 20 minutes since Rory disappeared into her room.

“We should probably clean up and get ready to head to the Dragonfly.”

“I can handle the dishes.” Finn volunteered.

“I’ll help.” Logan offered.

“Ok,” Lorelai handed her plate to Logan “have fun.”

“I will meet you all at the Dragonfly.” Luke stood up to leave and Lorelai followed him to the door.

“I will see you in a bit.” Lorelai kissed him softly.

Luke kissed her back. “Don’t be late.”

Lorelai went back into the house and started to chuckle at the site of Finn and Logan washing the dishes and drying them. Both boys were covered in water and suds. She walked away without saying anything and headed upstairs to her bathroom to get ready.

She stopped short when she heard the water running in her bathroom. She glanced around and noticed Rory’s clothes lying out on her bed.

“Fruit of my looms!” Lorelai walked into the bathroom and hopped on the sink to sit.

“Woman who bore me.”

“I am not boring. Perish the thought.”

“I said....Forget it.”

“Why are you in Mommy’s shower?”

“Because, you are one person and there are 4 of us sharing the downstairs. I called daughter privilege and i’m using your bathroom.”

Lorelai wanted to say something, but she realized Rory was right. “Ok, well don’t be forever.”

Lorelai walked back into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. She picked up a picture from her bedside and stared at it. She didn’t even notice Rory coming into the bedroom from the bathroom. Rory lay next to her in her robe and a towel around her hair.

“Whatcha looking at?”

Lorelai handed over the frame.

“Oh mom, I remember this day, this was our last Christmas at the Independence Inn before we moved.” Rory leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder,

Lorelai nodded and continued to look at the photo. It was her, Rory, Mia, Sookie & Michel sitting between the tree and the fireplace. They were all smiling, it was that day that Lorelai realized she would always have a home to go back to on the holidays. She never felt that with her parents house, but she always had with friends.

Lorelai kicked herself up from the bed, leaned over to kiss Rory and then headed into the bathroom. She shut the door and watched as Rory just laid on the bed, staring at the photo, just like she had been doing.


	16. Stripping Down & Gingerbread

Lorelai walked into her bedroom to get dressed and noticed Rory had left the picture right next to the bed, where Lorelai usually had it sitting. She quickly grabbed some jeans and pulled them on and then grabbed a red sweater and some red socks with santas on them. Once she was finished, she pulled on her black boots and headed down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she couldn’t help but look at the boys in front of her and Rory eyeing them closely. The boys were dressed up, very dressed up. The each had pressed pants and collared shirts on, which in any other situation would have been appropriate, but not for Christmas dinner at the Dragonfly. They went for comfort, even Michel wore jeans.

“Ok boys, here’s what we’re going to do. Who has a t-shirt on?” They all slightly raised their hands. “Ok then, strip.”

It took Finn all of 30 seconds to begin taking his shirt off, Logan and Colin were a bit more apprehensive.

“Off with it Huntzberger.” Rory gave Logan a look, “You cannot go to dinner looking like you’re meeting the President.”

“This is my casual dinner outfit.” Logan protested.

“Casual if you were dining in Monaco.”

“Ace....”

“Don’t Ace me.”

Reluctantly Logan began to take off the collared shirt he was wearing.

“Do any of you have jeans?” Lorelai asked.

“I may have a pair.” Finn offered.

“Go put them on.” Rory pushed Finn towards his bag.

Lorelai took the discarded shirts and rolled the sleeves up. She stopped short. “Do either of you have khakis that you could put on?”

“I may.” Logan volunteered, Rory started to go through Logan’s bag and held up khakis and a colored t-shirt like she had just won a prize at a carnival.

“Go change.” Lorelai instructed.

“Into both.” Rory added.

She then threw the shirt she was holding in her hands on the ground and began to step on it to wrinkle it a bit. An audible gasp could be heard from Finn, who had reentered the room to see Lorelai stepping on Colin’s shirt. Lorelai picked the shirt back up and handed it to Colin, “Put this back on, but leave it unbuttoned.”

Colin did as he was told and Logan, having come back in wearing his khakis, looked on, impressed. Colin didn’t look as bad as he had thought he would.

Lorelai handed Logan back his shirt, and told him to leave the top 3 buttons undone.

Ten minutes later, Finn stood in jeans and his shirt opened so that his t-shirt was visible underneath, Logan wore khakis and his shirt was mostly buttoned except for 3 at the top, showing off a hint of a colored t-shirt and Colin stood wearing his pressed pants and newly wrinkled shirt, untucked and so un-Colin.

Lorelai looked pleased. “Now we can go to the Dragonfly.”

Lorelai and Rory smiled at each other and headed for the door, leaving the three boys to follow behind them.

They climbed into Finn’s SUV and headed for the Dragonfly, passing through town on the way. Kirk was making a snow angel outside of Taylor’s shop and it looked like Taylor was yelling at him to stop. Rory raised her hand in a slight wave as they passed Kim’s Antique’s and Lane could be seen with her face pressed against the window.

Logan leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “You ok?”

Rory turned and smiled at him. “Yeah. I’m great.”

Logan kissed the side of Rory’s head and she laid her head against his shoulder.

“Hey Mom.”

“Hey Kid.”

“Easter Eggs or Candy Corn?”

“Hmmmm....tough call. I’m gonna go with 5 on Easter Eggs.”

“I’ll go 10 on candy corn.”

“Can I please ask what in bloody hell you’re talking about?” Finn said from the driver’s seat.

“Would you care to explain, dear child o mine?”

“Sure. Every year Miss Patty gets the weirdest gifts from Kirk. It is usually gift that had nothing to do with the holiday on which he gives it.”

“A stuffed stork when her pet died.” Lorelai offered.

“Hanukkah candles on Easter.” Rory pointed out.

“Bunny ears on New Years.” Lorelai countered.

“You get the idea. So every year we bet coffee cups on what she’s gonna get.”

“So if I’m right and Miss Patty comes in with Candy Corn or any other item from a holiday before Halloween, Rory has to provide me with 10 cups of coffee.” Lorelai offered.

“But if i’m right and she gets Easter eggs or something from a holiday before easter, then mom has to provide me with 5 cups of coffee.”

“So it’s kind of like, who gets closest without going over?” Colin asked.

“You’re catching on to this town, Colin.” Lorelai said.

“That’s a scary thought.” Colin answered Lorelai and received a wink from her.

“Don’t worry, it’s when you start participating that it becomes REALLY scary. Oh lookie, we’re here.”

Lorelai jumped out of the SUV and bounced up and down waiting for the others to exit the vehicle. Once everyone was out, the group headed up the stairs and was met by Michel at the door.

“You’re late.”

“Fashion emergency Michel, you understand.” Lorelai smiled widely.

“Obviously it was an incurable emergency.” Michel added, looking Lorelai up and down.

“Not me, the boys were the emergency. They looked like they were going to dinner with the Queen.”

“Oh and we would not want to be mistaken for upscale, sophisticated individuals when we would look like we just crawled out of a barn.” Michel smiled sarcastically at Lorelai.

“Pee Pee and Choo Choo are not people. Get over it.”

“Paw Paw and Chin Chin, Lorelai. Paw Paw and Chin Chin.”

Lorelai started to walk away and then stopped and turned, “Merry Christmas Michel.”

“Merry Christmas Lorelai.” Michel closed the difference and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. Before linking arms with her and heading for the kitchen.

“I don’t get it, but that’s ok.” Logan said out loud to no one in particular.

“Ok, let’s hang up our coats and grab some cocoa.”

After hanging up their coats, the 4 friends headed into the main dining room to find it transformed into a winter wonderland. There were icicles and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, white and silver linens on the table and huge gingerbread houses on the side tables.

“Wow. This is nice.” Finn commented.

Colin walked over to check out the gingerbread houses while Logan walked towards the fireplace to look at the Christmas cards hanging from it. Finn stayed in the same place he had been standing and suddenly pulled Rory into a hug.

“Thank you, for a remarkable Christmas.”

“It’s only just begun.” Rory smiled and hugged Finn back.


	17. Psychic, Psycho.....A Holiday Favorite

“So Gilmore, tell me. What else is in store for us?” Finn asked.

“No living in the moment?”

Finn shook his head.

“Well, we’ll exchange gifts with Sookie and Michel first, then decorate gingerbread men and then eat dinner.”

“Sounds smashing.”

“Let me go see if Mom and Sookie are coming out.”

“No allow me.” Finn headed towards the kitchen leaving Rory in the middle of the dining room.

Rory headed straight for Colin who was staring intently at the gingerbread house.

“This is amazing.”

“I told you, Sookie is amazing.” Rory smiled and looked over the gingerbread houses. Just as every year, there was one that looked like the house her and her mother lived in, one that looked like Sookie & Jackson’s house and then a larger one that resembled the Inn.

“She could make a lot of money with her culinary and baking skills.”

“Sookie likes it here, just like my mom and Michel. She’ll never leave, none of them will.”

“That must be a nice feeling, to know you always have somewhere to go home too.”

“It is nice.” Lorelai answered. She had walked up behind the two. “We’re going to do presents if you care to join in.” Rory started to walk away and headed over towards where Sookie, Michel, Logan and Finn were sitting. Lorelai threw an arm around Colin’s neck. “Let’s go see what Santa left us here.”

Colin chuckled and allowed himself to be led away by Lorelai.

“Hey Sookie, where’s Jackson and the kids?” Rory asked, watching her mother and Colin get settled.

“They’ll hopefully be by later, Davey wasn’t feeling too well this morning.”

“Enough of the chit chat, it’s on to presents.” Michel picked up a few packages and began handing them out. He handed Lorelai a rather large bag with multicolored tissue paper peeking out.

“Ooooooo, what is it??” Lorelai asked.

“Open and find out.” Michel sarcastically answered her.

Lorelai pushed away the paper and pulled out a large glass pitcher with a dragonfly engraved on the side along with the words DRAGONFLY INN.

“Oh Michel.” Lorelai’s eyes started to mist over.

“You are always saying that there needs to be something else at the front desk and this I can live with.”

“Thank you so much, I love it.”

Sookie then took the box that Michel had handed her and opened it. Inside lay 5 new aprons in different colors with her name embroidered on them.

“Michel, these are great, I’ve been needing some new ones.”

“I know, I have to see you in that old ratty one every day.”

Everyone giggled and Rory opened the box that Michel had handed to her. Inside lay a small leather bound calendar with her name in pink lettering. There was also a certificate for a manicure and pedicure at an upscale salon in New Haven.

“Wow. Thank you Michel.”

Michel smiled. “Ok, enough, let’s move on.”

Lorelai handed out the presents she had bought as did Sookie. Lorelai had given Michel 5 classical music cds as well as a gift card to one of his favorite stores. She had given Sookie a new set of pots and pans that she had mentioned wanting. Sookie had bought Lorelai a necklace with Rory’s birthstone in a heart hanging from it, as well as a pair of boots that Lorelai had wanted. She had given Michel a new shirt and tie, for Rory she had purchased a few books as well as a gift set of exotic coffees. She had also put together small gifts for Colin, Finn and Logan. She gave each of them a certificate for dinner for 2 at the Dragonfly, along with a tray of cookies for them to take home with them.

While Sookie went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, Lorelai and Finn cleaned up all the wrapping paper, Colin took a phone call from Stephanie who was stuck with her parents on a ski vacation and Logan and Rory spent some quality time sitting in front of the tree, enjoying each other.

Logan kept a tight grip on Rory. Rory snuggled closer to him, enjoying having him there and just being with him. Her mind started to wander and she remembered a day not too long after they had gotten together. They were sitting in his apartment, Rory was reading a book and Logan was watching tv. Rory caught him staring at her and when she questioned him, he said he was just watching her. He liked to look at her and he loved to just sit and watch her. Rory had never heard anything sweeter and they sat for awhile, staring at each other and stealing kisses.

Rory looked up at Logan who was staring intently at the fireplace. She loved how he looked so focused and calm. She didn’t get to see that side of him too often. His family stressed him out and made him uptight.

Logan looked over at Rory and saw her staring back at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Logan.” Rory leaned up to kiss Logan gently.

Rory laid her head back on the couch. “I’m really glad you’re here this weekend. It’s been the one of the best Christmases...ever.”

“It’s the first of many.”

“OH please.” Finn chose that moment to interject into their conversation. “Can you please, please keep the mushy stuff in private. Some of us do not need to nor want to know about your intimate details.”

Logan and Rory started to laugh. “What intimate details were we discussing?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, this I’d love to know.” Rory looked at Finn.

“You were getting to intimate details. I know these things. I am a man of many talents. I know where the conversation was headed.”

“You’re a psychic now?” Rory asked.

“Psycho is more like it.” Logan quickly interjected.

“Who’s psycho?” Colin asked, rejoining the group after hanging up with Stephanie.

“Apparently Finn.”

“Finn is what?” Lorelai asked as she and Sookie came over with a tray of cookies and some decorating supplies.

“A god among men, love.” Finn wrapped an arm around Lorelai and the other around Sookie.

“Are those for us to decorate?” Rory asked with wide, excited eyes.

“Fresh from the oven.” Sookie placed the tray down and Lorelai set all the frosting and sprinkles on the table.

“I will grab some coffee, tea and hot chocolate and someone grab some more chairs.” Sookie headed off the the kitchen.

Logan pulled two more chairs up to the table and when Sookie returned, everyone began to decorate the gingerbread men that lay on the cookie sheet.

Finn had the most interesting idea of decorating, his gingerbread men were usually missing clothes, they would have either no pants or no shirts, but they always had socks on. Rory and Lorelai’s were the most colorful and full of sprinkles, while Colin and Logan both had very neat and conservatively decorated gingerbread. Sookie had the most elaborately decorated gingerbread, some had eyes, some wore plaid, some had individual fingers. They were works of art, as expected from Sookie. Michel never took part in the decorating but always had one or two cookies when no one was looking.

After 30 minutes of decorating and 3 trips to the kitchen, Sookie announced that it was time for dinner. Jackson had called and said that he wasn’t bringing the kids by because Davey's fever had gotten higher. Sookie and the staff set the table and then everyone, staff and guests, sat down to a delicious dinner.


	18. Braking for Snow

Dinner was, as it usually was during holidays, loud. Lorelai sat at the head of the table, with Rory to her right and Luke and Sookie to her left. She stood up and clinked on her glass.

Everyone turned to look at her and she looked slightly embarrassed. “Well, I just wanted to thank you all for being here with us today to celebrate Christmas. Many moons ago, Rory and I came into this world of Stars Hollow and it has been an adventure every day. Christmas is a time for family and friends, love and laughter...all of which we have here. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for sharing your lives and your holidays with us, here at the Dragonfly Inn.” Everyone continued to look at Lorelai waiting, “That’s it, bottom’s up.” She raised her glass and took a drink and everyone else did the same.

Sookie had made enough food for five lifetimes and everyone had seconds, thirds, a few even had fourths. Rory took a moment to look around the table. She was seated between her mother and Logan, on the other side of her mother sat Luke and Sookie. Finn was seated between Miss Patty and Babette and seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. It seemed as if Finn and Miss Patty were having a flirting contest, much to Babette’s amusement. Colin was typing a text message on his phone to update Stephanie on the delicious food, the fun conversation, so different from her stuffy holiday with her family.

After dinner, a few of the staff cleared the tables, with help from Luke, while Lorelai and Rory went and sat by the fire. Lorelai sat on the couch and pulled Rory close.

“Hey kid. Thank you.”

“What for, Mom?”

“For coming back. For coming home.”

“Mom, my home is wherever you are. You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m always coming back to you, you’re my home.”

“I love you.” Lorelai kissed Rory’s head.

“I love you too.”

Rory and Lorelai sat watching the fire and watching everyone around them just enjoy each other’s company. It was nice to see Logan and his friends fitting right into their world.

A few hours later, they headed back to their house. They piled back into the SUV and Finn turned in the direction of the house.

“STOP!” Rory yelled.

Finn slammed on the brakes and everyone was thrown forward. At the exact same moment, Lorelai and Rory jumped out of the SUV and ran towards the town square. They stood in front of the gazebo with their faces turned towards the sky and their arms outstretched.

“What in bloody hell are they doing?” Finn asked as the three of them exited the SUV.

Luke came up from behind. “They’re waiting for the snow.”

“Is it supposed to snow?” Colin asked. “I don’t remember that on the weather report.”

“They don’t need weather reports, they’re Gilmore Girls. They just....know.”

A few moments later, snow lightly started to fall. The guys all started to walk towards the girls, and stood there, amazed.

“Let’s walk home.” Rory said, to no one in particular.

Luke grabbed Lorelai’s hand, Logan grabbed Rory’s and Finn grabbed Rory’s other hand. When Logan looked over at him, he simply said “Why should you have all the fun?”

They started the walk home, a walk that Rory and Lorelai took every year, except this time, the walk was full of promise and new beginnings.


End file.
